The Spy
by Georgina
Summary: Heero is heart broken, while his heart is soft, he meets a beautiful girl who shows him fun and love! But strange things start to happen!Please read n review i like these series!!! ;) the new ch 11 Who came to visit Heero???
1. The girl

A/N: I know that Heero gives his heart up to easly and he wouldn't normally do it, but in this ff he does. I also apologize for Relina fans sorry but she's not in this. This is my baby so enjoy! I had fun doing this one!

  
Chapter One - The Girl 

  
Heero Yuy had tapped into a computer to make it look like he had reservations for an expensive, American Hilton in Japan. However, he wished that he had never come here. He and Relina were running away from Oz. Heero had no supplies and his Gundam was in outer space. They wanted Relina for information; she is the queen of her country that promotes total piece

. Everything was fine until Duo showed up. He claimed he just stopped to say hi. When he left, however he took Relina with him, they had been falling in love. How? Heero will never know.

"Well, isn't it better this way. Now I can complete my missions without her affecting it!" Heero told himself while lying by the hotel pool. He was lying to himself, his heart was talking back to him. Heero usually had no problem ignoring his heart, so much that he never thought he had one. Relina however, made one for him. Heero hates her for it, yet loves her at the same time.

Heero slammed his fist on the lawn chair he was sitting on. Kids in the pool stopped and starred at him. Heero glared at them and they moved to the other side of the pool and continued playing. Heero looked down at his hands, the hand that killed millions of people. He wondered how that never bothered him, but a simple girl did.

She wasn't that simple though, she had emotions, more than Heero could bear. She was beautiful, "Why am I even thinking about this? I should be thinking about missions. Then again, I thought Duo was my quote, un quote, best friend!" Heero mumbled to himself.

His chair slightly moved as if it was bumped. He looked up to see a beautiful girl, around his age, with brown, silky hair and red highlights, cat-like shaped hazel eyes. She had a perfectly toned, gorgeous body. She was wearing a green bikini, which was very flattering on her.

"I'm so sorry," she said. The girl looked at the boy, she loved how his brown hair fell slightly over his blue eyes. His hair was messy but cute, he had a mysterious look to him. He looked like he'd seen everything, everything except for a basic thing. He had his hands folded and looked in a state of deep thought . He grunted. He didn't look like the friendly type but the girl was hooked.

"I'm Jessica, what's your name?" Jessica asked slowly. The boy looked at her and glared as if she dare ask her name. She didn't look like she'd let him push her around, "Your name is…" Jessica continued.

"My name is Heero, Heero Yuy" Heero said, he knew he should keep a cover but he was so confused right know. She pulled up a chair besides him, and sat in it. Heero just looked down and closed his eyes continuing his thoughts.

"Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help," Jessica smiledin a friendly way at him. Heero looked at her, normally people left him alone because they knew they wouldn't get an answer out of him. Heero studied her eyes and saw that they were kind and eager

. "Nothing of your concern," normally Heero would have grunted and left, but he couldn't, there was something about this girl.

"Oh, really try me, is it girl trouble?" Jessica asked knowingly. Heero looked up at her in shock, how did she know. Then, he remembered one of his fellow Gundam pilots, Quatre saying that "women know a lot, a lot more then they let out. It's almost as they read your mind sometimes. Don't look one in the eye if you want to keep a secret. Better yet don't go near them, but yet they can still tell,"

"You wouldn't understand, you don't know me," Heero said closing his eyes again.

"Well, I know your name is Heero You like to keep to yourself and your having girl troubles, which you never had befor.Either they all liked you, or you have never loved anyone in your life. You also have a secret, a big secret." Jessica smiled at him.

Heero jumped up. "How do you know, who are you working for, I demand to know!" Heero said dangerously. Jessica looked taken back. She got up and pulled him inside into the hall. Heero let her, he could get out of any trouble, and he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Huh, how do you know I work for someone?" Jessica asked. Heero reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gun. "You were sent here to spy on me and Relina!" Heero said. He didn't have to yell, he was scary enough without showing emotion. Heero usually talked in a monotone, which Jessica found sexy. Jessica wasn't afraid of the gun, just the capability in Heero's voice.

"I wasn't sent to spy on you, I just met you!" Jessica said outraged. "Fine, I give up, I work for the space colonies I'm a spy, if you leave now I'll have to kill you," Jessica said glaring at him as if daring him.

"Were you sent to spy on me?" asked Heero

. "No, I'm hiding" Jessica answered glaring at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"None of your business!" Heero glared back at her. Jessica gave him a plainly 'oh yeah?' look. "I'm a Gundam pilot." Heero could not believe he just said. He held the gun tightly in anger. He was the perfect soldier, no emotion could stop him. Everything he did was perfect, and he just blurted out who he was. Even to Relina he didn't tell, she found out. Heero guessed that Relina; (In addition, her leaving) softened his newfound heart.

Jessica was reading his thoughts although his face showed very little emotion ever. Jessica smiled satisfactorily. "You're not going to shoot me," she said softly.

Heero put away his gun. "Not, now, but I might have to!" Heero walked away toward his room. Jessica was not going to give up this interesting character so easily. She ran after him

. "Tell me about Relina," she said. Heero stopped and turned around. Jessica had to coax him into it. In the end, he gave in. Jessica was stronger than Heero if that was even possible. Maybe they are even, but Heero is upset (even though he doesn't want to admit it.) and if she didn't have that charm (that Heero lacked and Duo had) it would have been easier for him to resist.

When he was done with his story, Jessica gave him a big hug. Heero was surprised but he hugged her back, and let go quickly. She smiled at him reassuringly. "It's ok, she may have been your first lover ever, you'll never get over that, but you'll move on."

Heero went into his room. He lay on his bed for hours thinking about Relina and Jessica. He was ashamed of himself, of wasting time thinking about something unmilitary. Maybe it was good for him. Heero didn't understand, he was so confused. He felt better about talking to Jessica, but she added another complication into his life

. Why did she add another complication in his life? Isn't she just another girl? All of a sudden, Relina is dimming fast out of Heero's mind. She wasn't going away as Jessica predicted but she was being over shadowed, by whom? Was it Jessica who made him have a speedy recovery? Was it because of her talk or he liked her? Heero shook his head; Heero doesn't like anyone, does he? He fell into a sleep thinking about this. Until there was a knock on the door, Heero got up to answer it. There stood Jessica in clothes this time.

"Hi, I was bored so I came to hang out," she smiled at him and walked in and sat on the bed. Heero just gaped at where she once was. He slammed the door and turned around. He walked and sat on the floor. "You can sit next to me you know, you don't have to sit on the floor!" Jessica said looking oddly at him. "So, tell me about yourself."

Heero looked up and her and glared. "I'm a Gundam pilot and that's all you need to know, plus you know everything about me already," Heero said in his normal tone-less voice.

"Wow, you have a simple life" Jessica said slightly sarcastically, she knew that he wasn't going to tell her details. "Well, let's see - me, not that you asked- anyway, I like to tumble and I love my job, I like hanging out with friends…"

To Heero it seemed like it went on forever. "Let's order a pizza," Heero interrupted. Jessica nodded. Heero picked up the phone and ordered it. "It'll be here in ten minutes," he put the phone down, walked over to the TV, and turned it on. He flipped though the channels until he found the news.

"This is what you watch in your spare time?" Jessica asked smiling at Heero. When Heero ignored her she jumped up and snatched it out of Heero hands. He didn't seem to care. Jessica flipped though the channels until she found a show, that she told Heero was called Friends. Heero thought it was quite pointless, but it was funny. He didn't show he was enjoying it though.

Then there was a knock on the door. Jessica sprang up and opened the door fast. "Hey!" she said enthusiastically to the pizza boy. Heero was fingering his gun in his pocket, just in case.

The pizza boy smiled at Jessica. "Here's your pizza ma'am," he said looking at her.

"Thanks!" Jessica said happily. "That would be fifteen dollars but I'll give it to you for thirteen," he said grinning. Jessica raised her eyebrows and handed him fourteen.

"Thanks," she said less enthusiastically. Then Heero popped out of nowhere, and he was by her side.

The pizza boy took one frightened look at Heero's glare and left. "Heero, it was probably a scam any way, the pizza is probably thirteen," Jessica said shaking her head smiling and putting the pizza on the bed.

'This proves she's not a ditz.' thought Heero to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. She likes me, she likes me not

A/N: This is dedicated to you, Circe!

Circe is a wonderful friend and writer. Without her help I couldn't get this on FF.N. I thank her lots!

  
Chapter Two

" She Likes Me, She Likes Me Not"

  
The next day Heero was sore, why, he couldn't remember. He sat up and felt his heart ache. He had an adrenaline rush last night, using his heart for the first time was hard work! He and Jessica had fun, she would talk and he would actually laugh! It was fun being with her. He sat up and got dressed then walked three doors down to the right, to her room. He picked up his fist to knock on her door, before he realized what he was doing.

Heero was a little more used to this thing called 'love'. He actually gave Relina a teddy bear and a letter a little while ago. For Heero, that was a big accomplishment! Heero was about to turn away, when Jessica opened the door, and when she looked up at Heero she jumped. She didn't seem to be expecting him, then again neither did Heero.

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkled. "So, you missed me?" she asked still smiling. Heero didn't say anything as usual. Jessica looked smugly at his presents at her door. "I was going to report for my duty, would you like to join me?" Jessica asked holding up a laptop from behind her back

. "I thought you were a spy, aren't those things top secret?" Heero grunted.

"Yes, but I was going to have you walk me to the meeting place then leave you outside!" she winked and grabbed his hand. Heero was shocked but he ran when she pulled him down the hall. Then he only stopped when she slowed down to get in the elevator. It opened with a press of a button on her laptop.

She threw him into the elevator. Heero hit the wall, she stepped in walked right up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Heero's mouth was fully open by now. Jessica smiled at him, then the door opened again and she stepped out. Heero was frozen against the wall, with his mouth still open. His blood was coursing though him like a raging river. His first kiss.

He didn't even have time to think because Jessica was holding the door and looking at him, still grinning, and asked if he was coming. Heero walked out and past her. He stepped into the fresh air and Jessica ran to catch up to him. "So, where is this meeting place?" asked Heero walking fast.

"Somewhere," she smiled teasingly

"What is this mission about," Heero said tonelessly.

"If I'd tell ya, I'd have to kill you," Jessica grinned. Heero grinned inside. He remembered how Relina found out too much about him and her out of all people, he couldn't kill. As if Jessica could kill him, yeah right. What if she didn't like him, Heero thought for the first time. 'She kissed me, on the cheek though.' He second thought.

Never had Heero had been confused on anything but his enemies, on the last war. It was a stupid one, 'Oh well, don't live in the past', Heero told himself.

Jessica turned down an alley and Heero followed until she said, "Stay here," she stepped into a phone booth pressed some numbers without picking the receiver up, and it transferred her up to a building. She stepped out of the booth into the window. She was so graceful.

Five minutes later she came back, "OK, Heero let's go I have a mission tomorrow, so we can hang out today!"

"I have a mission tomorrow too!" said Heero looking at the ground.

Jessica smiled at him. "Are you still fighting for the colonies?" she asked.

"Yes, not for White Fang but for the people of the colonies. We still have to protect the earth from ludicrous plans, like blowing up it up, which Zech tried to do!"

"I thought white Fang was no more," she said, looking confused. "I mean you beat them right?" she was completely confused now.

"Who's running things," stated Heero "There always has to be a leader," Heero finished. "White Fang will eventually some back, and no one wants military rule, so there is no Oz eater, they won't come back. Oz has it's few followers still, it was a big organization, they were after Relina. They won't come back; Oz isn't a threat anymore. Then there is the Roma-Fella foundation, they say that they are fighting for pacifist, but, they have a big useful army," Heero explained.

"Then is Relina in rule of the earth and someone else ruling in space?"

Heero grunted at that name but over looked it. "I would hope so," he replied. "Relina, is a good pacifist leader," he started walking.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To see the rest of the Gundam boys, I need to ask them about their missions." Heero said tonelessly.

"Can I come?" she asked following him.

Heero turned around, 'What if Relina's there' he thought to himself. 'Would I make her jealous? Why would I care about silly love games' Heero argued with himself . "Sure as long as you don't make trouble."

Jessica would have taken this offensively but she know Heero enough now. "Heero, does that make me an enemy of yours or not?" she asked looking at him bumping into a woman, Jessica ignored her.

"An enemy is someone who endangers my life or my missions," he stated very seriously.

Jessica nodded. "Well, I'm not part of White Fang or Oz or Roma-Fella or another pesky rebellion. Do you know Howard and some crazy old scientist, that I think are dead?" she asked looking at Heero.

"Yes, I do, you are not an enemy of mine until you endanger my missions," Heero stated.

Jessica noticed how he didn't say life. She thought Heero was thinking she wouldn't do that. "Where are the rest of the boys?" she asked curiously.

"I think they are at a base in Nevada," Heero said getting on the bus; he paid for both of them, which was surprising. When they sat down, she looked around. Jessica saw a couple of teenagers that were talking and laughing. She envied them, what would her life be like if she was a normal kid? Heero could be normal too. It probably is less exciting, but at least you could be a teenager.

They looked over at them, Jessica smiled back. The girls looked past her, to Heero who was staring out the window. The boys however smiled back at Jessica. "Hi," one of them said.

"Hi," Jessica answered. Heero whipped around, Jessica thought he would just ignored them. The girls smiled at him, he didn't smile back. The boys looked afraid of Heero, they turned back to each other and talked among themselves

. Jessica frowned, "What's your problem?" she asked, annoyed.

Heero just grunted and stared back out the window. 'Why did I do that?' Heero asked himself, frustrated 'Could I be possibly jealous? No!' Heero was mad with himself. Deep down inside though, Heero thought that they deserved it.

They arrived at the plane station. Heero went into an office, hacked into a computer, and gave himself and Jessica first class. On the way to their gate, Jessica laughed at how easy Heero made everything look.

"What are you laughing at? "Heero grunted.

Jessica looked at him grinning and said, "Nothing," She continued laughing though.

Heero mumbled to himself. They finally arrived at where they collect the tickets. Heero handed him his and so did Jessica. The lady bowed them though. Jessica was shocked at their strange behavior. Then she remembered the computer

. "Heero, who did you say we were?" she asked catching up to walk beside him.

"Relina Peacecraft and a major Roma-Fella foundation leader's son,"

Jessica could have sworn she saw him half smile at his trickiness. "Oh really Heero, why didn't we just steal a craft from a base?"she asked, annoyed

"Is there one by," Heero said looking smug. He didn't know about the base about a half-hour away.

Jessica smiled. "Maybe, maybe not," she laughed.

Heero was shocked- how could he not know about a base that this girl did! He was outraged, maybe she was just trying to get a rise out of him. They stepped onto the plane and were bowed though again. Jessica heard one of the pilots say, "Where is their private plane?"

When they sat down (they had their own private section with a TV and it looked like a room from a private plane with beautiful curtains drawn around them. The chairs were so comfortable, they had their own refrigerator and play station and other things.) "Heero, did you train in outer-space?" Jessica asked.

"For the most part," answered Heero "I've been on Earth at training once or twice."

"I've trained mostly in space too, but some on Earth, more than once or twice. When did you start your training? I started minority at four," Jessica looked over at Heero to see if he was annoyed with twenty questions yet.

He wasn't, surprisingly, he looked like he was pondering that question. "I can't remember, I was too young. I started full out right away," Heero said looking out the window.

Jessica raised her eyebrows in surprise."You didn't have a childhood?" Jessica asked wondering. Heero grunted. "No, you didn't" Jessica smiled.

Heero looked over at her, he frowned, "I had a rough childhood, nothing like yours I bet,"

Jessica ignored his rude remark and felt sympathy towards him. "Tell me about it Heero," Jessica said firmly. Heero looked at her, he needed to let his past out, however his motto was forget the past, think about the future and do the present without mistakes.

Heero was surprised he had a motto, then again it was Duo's, but Heero liked it. Jessica soon learned that he did have an extremely hard childhood. So much that it made his fighting skills inhuman, that's because he had an inhuman life.

Jessica wanted to pity him, but she knew Heero wouldn't want it. She felt so close to him now, she could fell their souls melting into one. Her head ached from his story and made her sick to her stomach but she kept listening. She could almost feel all of his pain. Heero didn't cry he didn't even change his tone. Jessica felt like crying, but she didn't, she didn't show any sign of pain. Heero was depending on her as support, she can't give away.

In the end, Heero hung his head, Jessica took a deep breath and gave him a hug. Heero closed his eyes tight, he hated sympathy.

"Heero, this isn't pity, it's love. That's something you never got," Jessica tore herself away from him, holding his shoulders and looking into his eyes. For once in her life, she had nothing to say.

His eyes. Yes, it was his eyes that made her speechless. Heero followed his emotions (that was his motto) and right now they were so strong, stronger then ever. He lifted his hands slowly and placed them on her cheeks. He felt her soft face. She smiled at him, Heero, slowly but surly smiled back. Jessica was once told, if Heero smiles, run very fast, but this was a different type of smile.

Heero didn't feel like himself. He leaned forward, their lips met. Heero opened her lips with his tongue. Her lips were so soft, he never felt this close to anyone, as if their souls were bonding. Therefore, this is love, thought Heero. Heero felt around her mouth. All the passion was put into this kiss, more then Heero had every felt in his life. The passion is what made the kiss great. His insides were burning, Heero thought that it felt good. This was his first kiss ever, and they just met.

Heero pulled away, he was not to be coaxed that easily. He wasn't a big sap; he was the perfect soldier. Jessica looked hurt, Heero wanted to explain to her, but he had talked enough. He turned around, and looked down. 'Why?' he thought.


	3. Uh oh fight!

A/N This one is good. I'm warning you, Jessica and Heero do stuff, and if you don't like it them skip it! I'm not that discriptive but still watch out! No flames please review!

The plane landed, the whole time the two just kept to themselves. They were fighting their own battles inside. Jessica was wondering why Heero had backed out, 'I know that he keeps to him self but I don't see why. Maybe Relina is bothering him. I thought he was over her,. Well it was only a day ago. He's so stubborn', she thought. 

Heero was thinking 'why am I such a wuss all of a sudden! At least I know what's wrong this time, unlike before, with Relina. I'm in love. I'm such a sucker.' Heero was frustrated with himself. A flight attendant stepped in.

"We are at your destination, Nevada," she stepped out quickly.

"Do what you like, I don't want you around me anymore," Heero said tonelessly. He got up quickly and walked out not even glancing back at Jessica.

Jessica stood up and was now officially mad at Heero Yuy! 

"Ooo, he makes me so mad," she said stepping out of their compartment. She walked fast to catch up with Heero; maybe he'll apologize. 'Doubt that! Don't get your hopes up Jess,' Jessica said to herself. She finally caught up with him.

"Heero!" she called. He turned around, Jessica ran up to him.

"What's your problem!" Jessica half shouted. People nearby turned around to look at them with bewildered faces. Heero grunted.

"I thought it was going well, at least _I_ felt some emotion!" Heero knew she was talking about the kiss. He had felt emotion, but he stayed quite.

"Oh no that's right! Heero Yuy is incapable of human emotion!" she said sarcastically.

"I heard your friend Duo has a bit more of emotion, maybe I'll try him!" she stormed away.

"I said do what you want girl, I don't need you. You're just a pest!" he shouted at her retreating back. 'Why did I lose control?' Heero asked himself.

Heero's insides were burning! 'Duo takes another girl of his, never! How could she say that!' He reached for his gun, and then he realized he put it in his bag because of the metal detector. He stood there lost for words. He herd some guys around him say

"Bummer, that sucks man, I'm sorry!" then he herd a girl say,

"Go after her!" Heero ignored their comments. 'Stupid civilians.' Thought Heero. He continued walking. It was a long ride home on a taxi. The cab driver was friendly.

"Hey boy, you look upset!" he said looking at Heero though his rearview mirror. Heero grunted.

"Not very talkative are we?" he asked smiling. Heero looked out the window.

"Just drive ok," Heero said in a low voice. The driver didn't give up.

"Hey you better show more respect for your elders you know," he said wisely.

'People are so noise' thought Heero. They were now in a desert with just the single road that they were on. Nothing else in sight.

"You better show more respect for the people who protect you," said Heero annoyed.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a soldier?" asked the man.

"Shows what you know," Heero sulked. The man looked shocked.

"Your not Oz or Roma-Fella you're to young. White Fang rebel?" the man asked with unease in his voice.

"No, I'm not one of those pesky traders and wannabes," said Heero annoyed. 

"The only people they betrayed is the-is the… the Gundams!" he said with definite fear.

"Very smart of you," said Heero shortly. The man turned around.

"Are you a Gundam?" he asked. Heero raised his eyebrows at the noise question.

"You can drop me off here. The place I'm going to is just a mile away now," Heero said annoyed.

"No it's ok, I'll drive you," the cad driver said.

"No" said Heero firmly. The cab driver stopped and mumbled "Suit your self," Heero got out, and the cab driver opened the trunk for him. Heero quickly grabbed his gun. 

"You know too much," he said pointing it at the man. The man looked shocked.

"Can you really live with your selve knowing you killed an innocent man, over a question you didn't answer?" he asked wisely. Heero thought about it for about a nana-second.

"Yes," he said simply "Plus, you are not innocent, you asked the question. Innocent is someone who has nothing to do with anything- a standby." Heero stated.

"Fine, I'll just forget I ever met you," 

"That's impossible," said Heero annoyed.

"Who am I going to tell anyway?" asked the man annoyed. "I don't even know your name!" Heero put down the gun.

"I'm not doing this because I'm soft, but because my emotions are telling me no," he said

"It's called a conscience," said the man smiling.

"No, I don't have one of those," said Heero picking up his stuff.

"You just chose to ignore it!" said the man to Heero retreating back. 

Heero had a lot to think about on his walk. Like, what he would say to Jessica. This is all he came up with. 'I don't know what you were talking about' and a possible 'sorry to whatever was bothering you' 'that won't work!' thought Heero. Heero was also thinking about their kiss. When he did think about it, he could fell his heart warming and getting bigger. 

When Heero arrived at the base, he found all of the Gundam pilots sitting in the room with Jessica there. Heero didn't even think about how she was going to get there. On the other hand, if she even knew were it was. He was mildly shocked to see that she got there.

"Hi, Heero," said Quatre cheerfully. Heero looked right at Duo and glared at him. Duo backed off a bit.

"Heero don't be mad, plus look, you found Jessica!" said Duo hopefully.

"Oh, am I his constellation prize and who even said we were together?" Jessica said folding her arms starring at Duo.

"Woo, I never said- never mind," Duo was really uncomfortable now.

"Heero, she got hear before you," said Trowa smiling. Heero glared at him and said.

"She left before me," Trowa raised unbelieving eyebrows at him. Wufei who had his eyes closed smiled. Heero left the room; he was so frustrated with them right now.

Jessica was so mad at Heero right now. She looked at the boys looking at her (except for Wufei). They were trying to read her emotions. 'Trowa had very little emotion himself, how would he do that.' She thought.

"I'm really mad at him," said Jessica. 

"Why?" asked Quatre kindly.

"Well let me think. A lot of things!" Said Jessica frustrated. Wufei stood up and shook his head and left the room.

"He is so rude, he didn't even introduce himself! What's his name and problem?" Jessica asked annoyed glaring at the door, which he walked though. 

"He uh- he, Wufei- doesn't he's not very friendly with the ladies, like I am," said Duo moving closer to Jessica.

"Why did you come here?" asked Trowa not looking up.

"I got on the plane with Heero so now what do I do? So I wanted to come, anyways I have mission here somewhere," Jessica answered still starring at the door. She turned to look at Duo when he gawked.

"You-you're a high position? A soldier for who?" Duo said with wide eyes. Jessica shook my head.

"No, I'm not, I work for Howard," Jessica answered.

"Oh, us too," said Quatre.

"I know," she said looking at the ceiling remembering when she first meets Heero. Jessica sighed. Quatre looked at her studying her face. To see if he could read her thoughts. 

"I'll be right back," Jessica said standing up and walking out of the door. 

She walked down the hall looking for Heero. She glanced in all the doors until she saw the boy she fell in love with at first sight. He looked just as beautiful. He was typing on a computer. Jessica could only see his back. She wondered is he was sad about her.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked quietly to let him know she was there. 

Heero stopped typing but stayed facing the computer.

"I think you owe me an apology!" Jessica said walking up to Heero.

Heero stood up so quickly Jessica took a step back. He turned around and said.

"I'm sorry," Jessica starred at him, wounding why he said it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Heero," she said looking at his wonderful eyes (a little more warmth then when she first met him). Heero narrowed his eyes, he doesn't agree with what he's doing.

"Don't make this harder then it is," Heero said walking to the chair and sitting in it. Jessica walked over to were he was and sat on the armrest. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been that way without an explanation," Heero looked away.

"Oh, it's not the kiss, it's when you left me and what you said to me," Jessica said looking at him. Heero turned around to face her.

"It wasn't true," he said quietly. Jessica looked at his eyes, he looked back, Jessica smiled.

"I know, but you still said it. I except," Jessica stood up and walked over to the computer. 

"What were you doing?" she asked curiously. She sat down and laughed. "Reading reports on old Oz huh? That sounds interesting" Jessica said sarcastically. She stood up and turned around to find Heero standing right in front of her. Heero lifted his hand to her face and leaned forward. It took Jessica a few seconds to get over the shock. Heero met her lip this time it was fire. Fire that they both wanted so bad, and needed. Heero moved his hands to her back. 

Jessica was purely shocked but she was so contempt. Jessica mover her hands to his chest, his muscles pleased Jessica. Heero moved his hands to Jessica's chest. He rubbed his hands slowly over her breasts. His hands were gentle, which Jessica was afraid that they wouldn't be. Jessica lowered her hand to his stomach; again, she wasn't disappointed by his muscle mass. As a reward, Jessica unzipped his pants slowly. Heero pulled away from her lips, looked a little shock but he moved to her neck. He kissed her slowly on her neck. She felt his soft lips there; she smiled to her self, the pleasure.

Heero was taken with her breast they were nothing like he felt before. (Then again, he has never even shook hands with a girl) he moved down to her stomach and lifted up her shirt and slipped his hands under her shirt. Then it was under her bra. Heero gulped he couldn't believe he was doing this. Heero thought his hands were shaking from pleasure of her chest. Heero felt her go into his pants. She grabbed him. Heero gasped in pleasure. 'What is this feeling that I'm feeling, it's amazing.' Thought Heero. Heero kissed the middle of her collarbone. Jessica groaned in pleasure. That was music to his ears. Heero ripped off her shirt and bra. Then Jessica ripped off his shirt. They embraced each other. Heero sucked on her neck. The smell of her skin was too much to bare, it was delicious. Heero picked her up and carried her to the couch next to the chair. He laid her on it. Heero started sweating as he took in at full what he was seeing. Jessica removed his pants to revel cute boxers. Heero laid on top of her. Jessica turned over so she was on top. She straddled his hips, then stood up and took her pants off. Heero gulped, he was sweating faster. He pulled her down on top of him. I can't believe this, he kept saying to himself. Heero turned over so he was on top.

Jessica was so happy that she got the guy of her dreams. All along, she had thought she had to make the first move, but Heero… Heero put his lips to hers. He slowly moved down to her chest, which he licked and kissed. He took one of his hands and stuck it down her underwear. His finger went into her. She moaned a bit. Heero stopped

"Am I hurting you?" he asked looking at her with pure love and passion.

"Don't stop, it's ok," she answered. Jessica put her hands on Heero butt. Heero put his finger back in her he felt around her. He placed his other hand on the couch for support. 

Something in Heero's body told him to do what he did next. Which made Jessica moan loud in pleasure. Heero continued kissing her body which, he thought was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Finally, the heat came, Heero pressed harder and faster making Jessica call out his name.

"Heero, Heero! Don't stop!" she called. What pure pleasure she was having. When it was done Jessica gasped for air, all of her blood was pounding though her. Jessica turned over so she was on top. She pulled down his boxers and opened her mouth and bent down to him. Heero moaned in pleasure. Heero ran his fingers though Jessica's hair as he moaned. Jessica could fell that Heero was losing control, then again so was she. Jessica looked up at Heero and pulled up his boxers. She laid on top on him with her face to the side, in his moist from sweat, cheat. And said

"Heero, that's enough for a day," Heero nodded and placed his hands on her back and hugged her. Jessica never felt so complete. She placed her hands on his sweaty chest. They herd footprints. Unwillingly, Jessica jumped up and put her bra and pants on. Heero jumped up and put his pants and shirt on. Jessica ran to get her shirt, which was by the computer. However when she was in mid-putting it on. Trowa stepped into the room. His eyes were wide with shock. Jessica pulled her shirt fully over her head and said.

"Hi, uh fancy seeing you here," Jessica faked a smile and ran her fingers though her hair to find that it was all messy. She tried brushing it with her fingers, but Trowa already saw their state. Heero just finished zippering his pants.

"Uh, was this a bad time?" Trowa asked completely lost for other words. Heero was so shocked and embarrassed that he just stood there with his eyes wide too. The boys just starred at each other. Duo walked in and understood right away, he winked at Heero and pulled Trowa away. Jessica turned around at looked at Heero his face didn't change. Eventually he half smiled a mysterious smile at Jessica, and sat down on the floor. Jessica laughed and sat next to him. Jessica knew, from then on things has changed forever. 


	4. The attack

A/N: This is a bit violent. Alright, it's really violent. The fight with Wufei and Jessica: they didn't hit that hard so they aren't hurt. Sorry all you Wufei lovers I kind of make Wufei snotty but he'll be nice in the end. He just doesn't like a girl around the house. Heero and Jessica are getting farther in their relationship. Later you'll find out what happened to Duo and Relina. That's in Six and seven. 

The next morning Jessica woke up. She sat up and looked around. Her and Heero were so embarrassed to go back to eat with the guys that they just went to bed after a while (apart). Jessica wasn't that embarrassed but Heero was mortified. Jessica stood up and stretched. She put on clothes, and walked out of her room. She found the guys sitting in the same room, as they were when she first saw them. This time they were eating breakfast. As soon as Jessica entered the room, a big smile crossed Duo's face.

"So how was your night?" he asked with a grin. Jessica shook her head sat down next the Quatre and said,

"My night was fine," 

"Alone?" asked Duo. She looked up at him 'I never thought a Gundam would ask that,' she said to her self.

"Yes," she answered. Quatre looked at Jessica in confusion Wufei opened his eyes and starred at Jessica with a look of shock on his face. Duo turned to Wufei and nodded. Wufei dropped the toast he was holding and gasped. Quatre looked at Duo in even more confusion. Trowa stood up and said,

"Some things are left unsaid," he said to Quatre. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Even after years and years of hard training boys are always the same!" she stood up and sat by the window smiling to herself. 'I changed Heero,' 'I'm not sure if that's good though,' 

Just then, someone stepped in the room. Jessica turned around and Heero was standing wearing his 'I'm bored look' like always. Jessica smiled at him, Heero's eyes smiled back at her.

"So Heero what's your mission?" asked Duo smiling.

Heero walked over to Duo and sat next to him. Quatre passed him some toast; Jessica got up and grabbed some extra toast off Heero's plate. Heero looked up at her; he just starred at her for a moment they were just studying eachother's emotions though their eyes. Duo spoke and it broke their concentration.

"So your mission…" Heero looked back at her and said

"She's not involved is she," 

"In other words you want me to leave?" Jessica said folding her arms. Quatre raised his eyebrows, living with all his sisters' Heero guessed that he smelled a fight.

"No, he was asking," Quatre said quickly. Quatre looked at Heero and Heero caught on and nodded.

"I have my own mission," Jessica said annoyed. She took the rest of Heero's toast and left. 

"Her own mission?" asked Duo watching her close the door after her. Heero nodded,

"She's spy for Howard," The boys were shocked and impressed.

"What, a girl!" said Wufei with his mouth opened.

"Yes, a girl! You had better get over your ancient ways! Girls can do anything that boys can do!" said Quatre. Wufei raised spectacle eyebrows at him and said

"A girl will always be a girl! Look how insulated she just got! She's a weakling" 

"No she didn't! She's not a weakling!" said Heero defensively, Heero stood up. Wufei looked a taken back.

"Don't you every say that again!" said Heero angrily.

What was going on inside me thought Heero. Heero was boiling on the inside. All the boys were starring at him, so he left. He went looking for Jessica. Heero herd a man's voice. Heero pulled out his gun and walked silently to Jessica room were it was coming out of. 'no, is she cheating on me? No, she's in trouble!' at that thought Heero jumped into the room. 

"Alright I'll try," Jessica said to the computer. Heero looked around, no one was there, and she must be talking to someone though the computer. 

"Bye and good luck agent Jessica," said the voice. At that Heero put down his gun, she must be checking in with her boss thought Heero.

"Bye," said Jessica then she closed the computer.

"Hi Heero," she said without turning around. Heero jumped he didn't think that she know he was there. She stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him letting her head rest on his chest. Heero put his arms around her. Jessica leaned up and kissed him. Heero moved his hands down. Jessica placed her arms around his neck. Heero kissed her neck and moved his hands up to her breasts. And down her hips, he kept doing it. It warmed Jessica up. Jessica smiled and said,

"Let's go talk to your friends," Jessica wanted to keep Heero on the edge and not like his old self were he didn't care about anything. Heero kept on kissing her and caressing her. Jessica removed his hands and said,

"Let's go!" she pulled though the hall. Heero moaned.

"Why can't we talk to them later," mumbled Heero. Jessica shrugged and pushed Heero against the wall and kissed him. Heero smiled to himself 'yes,' he thought. Then Jessica pulled away and said,

"Now can we go?" she pulled him into the room. The boys looked at them when they entered. Jessica was looking triumphant and Heero looked disappointed. 

"So, what were you guys doing?" asked Duo sarcastically. Jessica picked up a pillow and though it at him. Duo caught it and though it back. Jessica ducked and said

"This means war!" she laughed and picked up the pillow and hit Duo over the head with it. Duo picked up another pillow and soon Duo and her were in an all out war. Trowa stepped on the chair did a flip and on the way down hit Duo on the back. Quatre shrugged and joined in. Heero walked over to Duo on the floor and everyone hitting him, Jessica was on top of him straddling his stomach and hitting him in the face. It didn't look like Duo was trying to stop her, he was rather enjoining it. Heero picked her up from the back and swung her around. She kicked her legs and laughed. She caught Duo in the head as he was sitting up defending himself against Quatre and Trowa. Jessica grabbed on to the couch with her feet, took Heero's hand, and flipped him over her shoulder. Wufei came at her with a pillow she ducked from his swing and hit him hard on the back Wufei fell on top of Heero. Jessica ran over to Quatre, Duo and Trowa. She took Trowa's pillow from him as he swung back to hit Duo. Then she hit him with both pillows. Duo finally stood all the way up and tackled Trowa on the chair. Quatre picked Jessica up and though her on the couch. She jumped back up. Heero got up, hit Quatre in the stomach, and knocked the wind out of him. Jessica screamed victoriously.

"Ha ha, I'm queen of all pillow fighting!" she though her hands up in the air. Wufei came from behind her and ambushed her with three pillows. Her and Wufei were going all out. Everyone stopped and starred at them. Jessica did a back flip onto the couch and hit Wufei really hard across the face. Wufei swung at her feet but she jumped. Then, Wufei hit her feet and she feel off the couch. She almost landed on her side but she pulled one foot out and landed on her knees. Wufei ran at her Jessica swung her foot around knocking him to the ground. By know they didn't have their pillows anymore. It was a war of the sexes. Wufei jumped up and punched her Jessica blocked it. Then he kicked her in the stomach, Jessica leaned forward and Wufei elbowed her back. Jessica came back up, jumped up, and kicked him in the face. It went on for a couple seconds until Heero stepped in between them. Trowa and Quatre held Jessica from behind. Heero put his hand on Wufei's chest to stop him.

"I thought we were just having an innocent pillow fight!" said Quatre getting up from the ground.

"So did I," said Jessica, pretending to be innocent.

"Alright that's enough!" said Heero. Wufei stuck his nose in the air and left.

"That was interesting!" Jessica smiled and sat on the couch.

"Girls, I can never understand them. One minute they'll kill you the next they are happy!" said Duo. "I'll go check on him," Duo left. 

"I'm going to go make lunch," said Quatre and Trowa followed. Heero walked over to Jessica and sat next to her. She leaned into him and kissed his neck. Heero grabbed her around the back and pulled her down on top of him. She ripped off her shirt, so did Heero. They were back at it. This time they only got that far. Jessica stopped and said,

"I need a shower," Heero rolled his eyes and said,

"Later…" Heero raised his eyebrows at her. Jessica knew exactly what he was thinking and said,

"No, I'm going by my self, I'll be back," She got up and left. Heero sighed. 

Jessica stepped into the shower. She hadn't taken a shower in two days and she felt gross. 'I hope they don't find me, I'm falling into my mission, it's suppose to be fake, but I really love Heero, no, I don't! Yeah, I do' Jessica banged her fist against the wall. She stepped into the shower. A little, while later she herd footprints and the door open. 

"Heero?" she said. A grunt came a bit different then his voice, but then again she can be imagining things. She made sure she looked all right. The shower door was thrown opened and there stood a boy about twenty. Jessica screamed and tried to cover herself with one arm. She punched with the other. The boy caught the punch and though her back into the shower wall. Jessica blacked out for a second but when she opened her eyes, the boy had the arms pinned above her head and his shirt and pants were off. Jessica kicked him off her he flew against the Faust. There was blood dripping off his head and washing down the drain. Jessica hoped out of the shower, and put her shirt back on over her wet body. It didn't work though, it was white. He stood up. He went after her. Jessica was still trying to cover herself. She decided she needed help when he had her thrown her hard and pinned against the bathroom wall.

"HEERO!" Jessica shouted, it wasn't herd the water was still running. Jessica kicked him in the stomach. He backed up Jessica ran around him and turned off the water. He stepped in the shower, and closed the door, she was trapped. Jessica was still trying to cover herself. 'Jessica you're a first class spy, you can do it, this is nothing.' She said to herself, then she reminded herself that she was never naked before while fighting. 'I can't worry about that now though, he'll be dead in a couple seconds. I hope' Jessica punched him across the face. He stepped back and pulled a rope out of his boxers. Jessica fought him for a while. He finally got a lucky punch and hit her hard across the face. She hit her head on the tile wall. He punched her twice in the ribs Jessica bent over. He tied up her arms to the showerhead and Faust. Then he tired her legs to Faust. Jessica was out of it, her vision was going. The boy slipped off his boxers and walked close up to Jessica. He punched her again in the stomach, then her eye. Jessica was trying to regain her strength. He had barley entered her. When she pulled her hands hard and broke the showerhead it came crashing down on his head. He was knocked out. More blood was rushing out of his head. With the showerhead broken, the water came rushing out. Jessica went to take a step and forgot that she was tried up. Jessica fell hard on the shower floor. Her head hit his legs. The shower was filling up, with bloody water. Jessica pushed herself up with difficulty. Then she realized she couldn't move her wrist it was vibrating so hard she wanted it to fall off. She got up with her other hand. She uneasily untied her self. She was losing blood from her falls. She couldn't see anymore. Now that the fight was over her Adeline rush is gone and her sense were coming… no, leaving. Her wrist hurt so bad she couldn't even move her shoulder. She screamed.

Heero was sitting with the rest of the Gundam he thought he herd a scream a couple minutes ago but it was so quite he wasn't sure. This time he heard it again louder. Heero jumped up and thought about Jessica.

"Jessica!" he screamed. The boys looked up at him in confusion they didn't hear it. Heero ran out of the room and into the shower to find Jessica with her eyes closed sitting against the shower wall inside. Then he saw a man knocked out. The tub was filled past Jessica's nose with blood red water. Heero ran over to her and lifter her out of the shower and placed her on the ground. Tears escaped from his eyes as he laid her gently on the floor. He called for Quatre and Duo to help him. Quatre knows a lot about first aid. She wasn't breathing. More tears came flowing out of his eyes. Heero performed SPR on her. 

"Please don't' leave me please!" he said as he performed SPR." Come on, Come on!" 

She was now breathing but she was knocked out. Heero covered her with a towel. Heero walked over to the shower, picked up the man with one hand, and dragged him out. He found the boys in the hall running. Heero though the man at their feet. They gasped. Quatre ran past Heero to the bathroom. 

"Heero go get her clothes!" called Quatre. Heero ran to her room. "Duo go get help!" Duo ran away. "Trowa get some bandages!" Trowa ran back to the kitchen. "Wufei come here!" Seeing a girl naked is not what Wufei wanted to do, but he did it for Heero. When Heero though the man at their feet, he was doing something he had never down before, crying. His face was beyond grief. Wufei ran into the bathroom. She was covered with two towels and Quatre had a third under her head. 

"She put up a good fight," said Quatre. "She has a lot of buses on her knuckles and her body, that man looked pretty beat up too, who is he?" Wufei shrugged. Quatre noticed that the towel under her head was now blood red. Quatre gasped. "Get me more towels!" he shouted. Wufei ran to get some more. Heero was back; he took one look at Jessica on the floor and collapsed next to her. 

"Heero we need to stop her bleeding!" said Quatre bringing Heero back to reality.

"I'm type B," said Heero. Quatre nodded. Quatre was holding the red towel to her head.

"I figured you would want to dry her off. I realized that we won't need to dress her because she has so many wounds we won't want them to miss one," said Quatre reaching for the clothes Heero dropped and gave them back to him. Heero dried her. Heero was trying to not lose control. Wufei returned with more towels that Quatre used to stop the bleeding. Trowa came back with bandages.

"I think she broke her wrist, look it's swollen and bruised." Quatre wrapped it carefully.

"So is her rib, or it's just bruised bad. Before we wrap that we need to find out if her back is broken." Heero opened his mouth in shock.

"I forgot, I moved her she was sitting up against the wall," Heero was feeling ashamed that he didn't think. 

"If she was sitting her back is probably not broken," said Trowa putting a hand on Heero's shoulder. 

"If she had broken it early in the fight, she would still be in that spot anyways. It looked like she untied her self," said Wufei. Quatre nodded and wrapped her ribs. Heero did his best to cover her breast when Quatre did this. He felt that they were his. Heero tears fell on to Jessica's body. 

"Do something Quatre!" Heero said taking out his gun. Duo walked though the door then he was back with doctors from the base. They had everyone get out of the room so they can left her on the stretcher. Heero demanded that he would help. They welled her down to the emergency room. They had shut the door in Heero's face. Some soldiers with guns had to come restrain him, he wanted to see what they were doing. Heero gave up because the Gundam boys were also fighting him. Heero screamed

"Don't let her go, I LOVE HER!" Heero dropped to his knees and buried his face into his hands. Quatre knelled besides him and hugged him. An hour later Heero was ashamed of himself for breaking down like that, but he was to worried about Jessica. What if she died. No, she didn't she couldn't thought Heero. He was sitting in a chair now. The boys were all sitting down too, giving Heero his space and thinking about what he said. Heero's face was still stained with tears. He was so shocked he didn't know what to think.

"It's taking to long!" shouted Heero. They looked at him. Heero paced the door with the soldier's still watching him. Then the doctor stepped out of the door.


	5. Recovery

A/N: This one is the 'recovery' story. However, you learn the story of Jessica. Yes you find out a secret and who that boy was. I'm sorry about that violence, but it had to be done. Don't worry I like a happy ending. This story is probably the middle. So I'm not giving away anything.

"She's alright," said the doctor to Heero.

"Is she going to live?" asked Heero studying the doctor.

"Yes," answered the doctor with a smile. Heero smiled back. It was something that no one has really seen before. Heero walked passed the doctor to see Jessica lying on the stretcher. 

"She should be waking up soon," said the doctor.

"Good," came Quatre's voice.

"Jessica, don't you ever leave me," Heero whispered to her. Even though she was bruised, pale and well, beaten up she still looked beautiful to Heero. Heero stroked her arm (her head had bandages on it to stop the bleeding)

"We need more blood for her. We gave her some from the bank, but in a little while she'll need more," the doctor said less calmly. Heero walked up to him and stuck out his arm.

"What type is she?" Heero asked tonelessly.

"A/B," said the doctor.

"I'm B, is that ok?" asked Heero and the doctor nodded. Heero donated a bag to Jessica. The doctor only insisted on a half of bag, but Heero said it was all right. Duo and Quatre ended up having the right blood type and they donated too. Heero was grateful to them but he didn't show it. However, they could see it in his eyes and they knew.

The doctor walked up to Heero and hung his head,

"She was almost completely rapped," Heero turned around to look at her sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Heero only left her bedside to go to the bathroom. He could barely sleep, he would just watch for any movement. 

A day and and a half later… 6:00 PM

Duo walked in the room followed by all the other Gundam boys. He held out a bag in his hand and said,

"Here's some food we brought you!" Heero took it. 

"How's she doing?" asked Trowa studying Jessica. 

"Fine," answered Heero, he didn't know what to say she was unconscious. Jessica monitor flinched. She moved her hand.

"She's moving!" said Heero tying to keep a calm voice. The boys crowed around her.

Jessica opened her eyes and closed them again. Heero was anxious. Jessica opened her eyes again look at Heero and to their surprise she screamed. She pulled her sheet up from her collarbone to neck. She looked around with scarred eyes. 'Oh no' thought Heero. Could she have amnesia? Heero went to touch her shoulder to explain who they are. He reached down to her. When he did Jessica pulled away and said,

"Don't touch me," Heero was hurt deeply inside. Just because she didn't know him doesn't mean she has to be mean.

"It's me, Heero," he said praying that she'd remember him. Jessica's scared expression didn't change.

"I know who you are," she said. At that all the boys gasped. She looked at the rest of the boys and tears started forming in her eyes. Heero quickly kicked them out. Heero looked at her wondering what to do.

"Jessica please," he said reaching for her arm. Jessica yanked her arm away then grabbed her rips in pain. She looked at Heero with wide eyes and said

"Please don't touch me," she said with a softer expression. It killed Heero to see her like this; he didn't know what to do. Then it hit him. She was rapped of course she'll act like this.

"Jess, I would never hurt you, ever," Heero said shortly (he still hated the mushy stuff) Jessica looked him in the eye. Heero could tell she was reading his feelings. She made up her mind. Heero went slowly to her arms again she let him. She closed her eyes tightly as if waiting for a blow. Heero took his hand off. Jessica opened her eyes. Heero went this time for her beautiful face that was full of fear. She let Heero stroke her face. She still starred at him, watching him. Jessica sat up. She grabbed her ribs and continued using on arm. Heero put his hands on her shoulders and said,

"Lie back down," He put her gently down.

"You need rest," Heero said looking at her. Then Jessica smiled. Heero was shocked; then again, Jessica always smiled.

"Thank you Heero. I have a feeling you took good care of me," she reached up toward Heero and grabbed his arm. She pulled him toward her and kissed him on the forehead. Her arm fell to her side, she winced.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" asked Heero with concerning eyes. Jessica nodded, 

"but nothing I can bare." She half smiled.

"I'll go tell the doctors that you're up," Heero left. He could skip down the hall he was so happy, she's awake and she'll be doing fine. On the way out he stopped, looked at the Gundam boys who were waiting eagerly and said

"Go in, but be careful she doesn't have a lot of trust," They nodded. 

They walked in her room. 

"Jessica you doing all right?" asked Duo slowly. Jessica narrowed her eyes at them.

"We won't hurt you," said Quatre. Jessica looked at them and nodded. They walked up to her bedside.

"So, are you alright," asked Duo.

"Um, I guess so," Jessica answered. 

"When you fell up to it, tell us who this guy was," said Duo kindly. Jessica's eyes started getting watery. Duo shook his hands

"No it's alright then you don't have to!" Duo said quickly. Jessica shook her head.

"Please go get Heero," Jessica looked up at them and Quatre smiled kindly at her.

"I think I understand, come on lets go," Quatre lead the way out of the room. A couple seconds later Heero arrived and said that he couldn't find the doctors.

"Heero, that- that man is well he's," Just at that moment another man walked into the room. Jessica widened her eyes.

"So I see you're alive," the man said with cold eyes. Tears were forming in Jessica's eyes.

"No, no go away, I don't want you hear!" when Jessica said that Heero stood up immediately. 

"Get out!" Heero said dangerously. The man turned and saw Heero, his eyes widen.

"You-him no wonder I can't believe this. SO did you tell…"

"GET OUT!" Jessica screamed. Heero pushed the man out and closed the door. Heero started walking away but the door opened again. Heero pulled out his gun.

"Get out now, or I'll kill you," The man know Heero met business. He smirked at Jessica and left.

"I'll be back tramp," he shouted after closing the door. At his last comment, Heero cocked his gun but Jessica said,

"Heero kill him later I need to talk to you," Heero knelt next to her bed. They herd Duo yell at the man outside.

"Well I don't work for Howard, I lied, I work for- Heero please don't hate me- Oz," At that Heero jumped up and shock his head.

"Big deal, just quit," Heero said his heart was sinking fast he wasn't going to let her go never!

"They tried to kill me. Those two men work for Oz. I didn't complete my mission so they- so they- tried to kill me,"

"What was your mission?" asked Heero with his heart sinking faster and further then ever.

"To find out information on you and your Gundam and friends that could kill you," Jessica hung her head.

"So this was all an act," Heero asked outraged. Jessica shook her head quickly.

"No, no please Heero, It was suppose to be, but the minute I saw you and identified you, I know that I couldn't. There was Oz people in the hotel so I had to stay with you or else I wouldn't have done this mission period. I couldn't kill you or deliver information, so I planed to hideout here, but they found me," Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. Heero was trying with all his might not to break down.

"How do I know if you just want protection, so you're staying here," said Heero.

"Because- because I love you," Jessica whispered. Heero shook his head.

"You're lying!" Heero turned around and left the room.

"NO, please Heero," Jessica called back to him. Jessica buried her face in her hands. She felt her warm tears trickle down her face into her hands. 'Why did she tell him? He must have made a big deal when I go hurt. I wish I never met him then I couldn't of broke his heart. I should of let that guy from Oz kill me' these thoughts were going though her head.' If I'm not in Oz anymore then who do I work for?' 'Heero'

"Duo, Duo," Jessica called. If anyone can make Heero see it would be Duo.

Duo walked in.

"What happened with Heero?" Duo asked looking at me. I told him the whole story.

"Man! So you- do you like us or are you playing?" Duo asked fingering his gun.

"That's the while point! I do love Heero and you guys are great friends, I couldn't do it," Duo looked Jessica and was silent for a little while and said,

"So who do work for now?" 

"No one," Jessica answered looking down. Duo nodded and left the room. Jessica knew that he understood what he had to do. 

Duo ran down the hall looking for Heero, he finally found him all the way in his room. Duo walked in and Heero looked up at him. For once in Heero's life, he looked worried and lost.

"Heero, listen to me, Jessica really does love you," Duo sat down besides Heero. Heero looked back at his hands. Heero didn't say anything. Heero had opened up his heart, she ripped it out, and he never had a heart really to begin with.

"Listen I think you guys would of met, even if she wasn't on OZ, which she isn't anymore,"

"What do you mean, that we're met for each other?" asked Heero in his normal voice with a little more enthusiasm.

Duo nodded and smiled at Heero's shocked face.

"I'm going crazy! I fell weird, I'm not my normal self, something is forming inside me. Then she damaged it, not killing it." Heero said tonelessly.

"Your not going crazy bud, it's called love. You said it your self before, that you love her. You were upset and your true feelings came out, not your insanity. She didn't kill that thing (which is your heart) because you still love her," answered Duo wisely. 

"I'm not sure if I believe her, women play games. I do- I do love her though," Heero said sounding a bit like Quatre.

"Now was that so hard," Duo smiled at Heero. "I think she feels the same way. Did you-you know, get some?" asked Duo blushing a bit. Heero snapped his head up at him.

"It's none of your business," said Heero annoyed.

"All I'm saying that if you did and she liked it, and she went far but not all the way she isn't playing," Duo smiled nervously. Heero raised his eyebrows at Duo 'had she enjoyed it, I think she did. We went far but not all the way. Why am I thinking about this? I'm a soldier,'

"So was she good?" Duo looked hopefully at Heero to see if he could get something out of him but Heero narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Ok, Ok just asking. Fine. Heero, when it comes to love there is no perfect soldier, remember that," said Duo getting up and leaving. 

Heero sat on his bed thinking about what Duo had said. Heero gave up on all his 'what's happening to me, why am I doing this, I shouldn't care,' thoughts. Now his thoughts were 'is she telling the truth?' 


	6. Truth hurts!

This story's about Hilde and Relina and Duo uh oh!!!! Ps My stories may have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but like a poem, it still can be beautiful. I try very hard and put my heart into this, so I appreciate it is no one says mean stuff about my work! I get put down easily and now, I am upset. Thanks please review nicely. ;)

Heero walked back into Jessica's room. He had made his decision. He walked in to find Jessica sleeping, he turned back around, and he'll tell her later.

"Heero don't leave me," Jessica's voice came. Heero froze; he turned around and saw Jessica looking up at him. Heero walked up to her and said,

"I believe you," he said tonelessly. 

Jessica looked up at him. She could tell that his thoughts have changed. She smiled at him. Jessica held out her arms. Heero starred at her. Jessica forgot that Heero never had anyone show him love before. Jessica wiggled her fingers and said,

"Come give me a hug, that what this means," she smiled.

Heero hesitated and walked over to her. He bent jerkily over and placed his hands around her. He did the best he could for she was laying down. Jessica pulled him close forgetting about her ribs and wrist. Jessica winced as she pulled Heero closer to her. She didn't let go though. Heero pulled away. As he did, to Jessica's surprise he kissed her on the cheek.

"Heero, I don't get you, on minute you'll make out with me the next you can blearily hug me," Heero turned around so she wouldn't see him blush. That was a first for Heero. It was barely there, but he had a tint of color. 

Jessica suspected that he was embarrassed. She didn't say anything though. She waited until he was ready and turned around. Jessica smiled at Heero's plan face. 

" Heero I'm glad you believe me because I do love you, from the Bottom of my heart I can fell it here," Jessica said putting her hand on her lower heart.Heero smiled at Jessica.

"Jessica here's were I can make out with you, but your hurt so I'll do this instead," Heero said tonelessly, but Jessica saw the emotion in his eyes. Heero bent down and kissed Jessica forcing his tongue in Jessica's mouth right away. Jessica was thinking 'now this is more like it,' Jessica smiled though the kiss. Heero pulled away slightly so they could talk. 

"What's so funny?" He asked slightly hurt.

"Nothing," Jessica answered leaning back into Heero. Heero shrugged and kissed her. He kissed her gently but passionately. 'Heero really is a good kisser, maybe it's all the emotion he had in his life that he never got to show. In addition, he loves me,' Jessica felt her heart fly out of her mouth into Heero's. Jessica's heart monitor speeded up a bit. Heero pulled away and glanced at it and back at Jessica showing no emotion. Jessica blushed slightly.

"What can tell you, you make my heart spin," Jessica said smiling at Heero. Heero smiled at Jessica, it looked like he had been trying to do that for years. In Jessica's opinion, It's amazing how Heero's face showed little emotion (he's getting better). His eyes shows emotion only sometimes and yet his actions show all the emotion in his new heart.

"That was something Duo would say," Heero said almost normal (in his voice but not tonelessly). Jessica laughed aloud.

"That's true he would, wouldn't he" Jessica smiled and grabbed Heero's hand. "In other words it was corny?" asked Jessica laughing,

"Duo is very corny, no arguing there," said Heero thoughtfully. Jessica started laughing uncontrollably. Duo walked in,

"I herd my name," he said looking at Jessica who was laughing so hard that she was almost snorting.

"We- were- we were-we talking about - about- we were talking how corny you are!" Jessica said in-between hysterical laughter. 

"Thanks, is that in a good way?" asked Duo half-smiling.

"I like it," came a girl's voice. Jessica stopped laughing and starred at the girl who just walked in and was smiling. She had bluish short hair. She was cute; she was petite and friendly looking. Duo put his arm around her. She tugged at his long braid.

"Hi, I'm Hilde," she said turning to Jessica. Jessica smiled that turned into laughter.

"Sorry once I start it's hard for me to stop. I'm Jessica," said Jessica.

Heero smiled to himself, 'and that's one of the reasons why I love her, she's happy and smiles, but not too much. However, she laughs more then anyone I know, that's good though. She isn't annoying happy but she knows when to quit and when to start' thought Heero. 

"Stop," said Duo playfully pulling his braid out of Hilde's reach. Jessica smiled at the couple.

"Well I came down here to see Duo and I herd the news. You must be Jessica, I hope your feeling better," said Hilde walking out of the doorway near Jessica's bed. 

"Thanks, I am," Jessica said half glancing at Heero. Hilde smiled at Jessica's glance. Heero walked up to Duo and said

"I need something to eat," Heero started walking out the door. 

"Is that an invitation?" Duo shouted at Heero retreating back. Duo turned back to the girls and said,

"I'll take that as a, yes," Duo turned around and started jogging out the door "wait for me Heero!" Hilde turned to Jessica and smiled,

"Isn't Duo cute," she said dreamily sitting down in Heero's usual chair. Jessica smiled,

"Yea, he's cute but, ah-Heero's hot," Jessica said jokingly arguing with Hilde. Hilde laughed.

"So, your Heero's girl," said Hilde.

"Yeah, I guess so," answered Jessica tipping her head to the side.

"_You can join the Gundam pilots girlfriends club_. We bale them out by finding their Gundams. We are loyal to them and our own pilot's ideas and beliefs even if we don't understand them. We help them out whenever, even though I know they won't ask for it, and Heero, _forget it_!" Hilde laughed.

"That sounds um how can I put this nicely-I can't really, so_ helpless_! Like, I have my _own_ life. Wait, not anymore, Oz- um I don't," Jessica hung her head ashamed of her helplessness. 

"Oh it's not. Getting their Gundams is hard! You have to get it from the enemy first. I used to be part of Oz too. That is until I met Duo. He's um I guess he's my boyfriend. In addition, there is no war anymore. I don't think there will be a need for that 'club'," said Hilde pondering her own sentence. 

"I work for my self, I don't mind helping Heero out though!" Jessica said closing her eyes in thought. "Sorry, I have a habit of doing that, ever sense I met Heero," Jessica said reopening her eyes. 

"Well Sally, Lady Une and Noin were thinking of joining the united foundation. (Lady Une has turned to piece.) They are starting one. It's going to be with the colonies and Earth. The girls are going to be preventors."

"Sounds interesting, I'll think about it," Jessica answered. "What about you?" Jessica asked. Hilde smiled and leaned back into the chair. "Who's Sally?" asked Jessica.

" Sally had her own rebel organization that helped the Gundams, predictably Wufei. I don't know about me, I just want to be with Duo wherever he is. I think we're going to live together at my house," Hilde said.

"Duo's a good guy," Jessica said smiling at Hilde's love for him. Hilde nodded.

"Heero's a good guy too, he just doesn't show it like Duo," said Hilde knowingly. 

"Yeah, but I like it how he's so strong, it's admirable," Jessica said smiling stupidly at the though of Heero.

"That's true he did change a bit though. You and Relina made him more easier to approach," Jessica nodded at Hilde's statement. A sudden thought struck Jessica. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up. Relina and Duo? Did Hilde know? Duo sure acted as if she didn't. Duo also tried hitting on Jessica when he was telling her about Wufei a couple days ago. It wasn't a big thing. Maybe he was just joking. Then again, What happened to Relina?

"Hilde, do you know Relina?" asked Jessica cautiously. 

" Yeah I've met her once or twice," answered Hilde.

"Did you hear about-" Jessica stopped, she didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Hear about what?" asked Hilde. Jessica shook her head.

"Never-mind," Jessica decided she'll talk to Duo instead.

"So, where do you live?" asked Hilde. Hilde and Jessica made small talk for the next hour until the boys came back. 

"Well that was a good lunch!" said Duo rubbing his belly. Jessica glared at Duo. Duo raised an eyebrow at her. Jessica beckoned him toward her. Jessica pulled Duo down to talk to him so the others couldn't hear. Jessica only said one word;

"Relina," Duo stood up and itched his head nervously. 

"I'll tell her," 

"Tell me what," Hilde asked dangerously. Duo turned to face her. She had her arms folded and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no there goes that women's six sense," Duo said trying to smile. He pulled Hilde out of the room. 

"He's in-trouble," Jessica said simply. Heero looked at Jessica.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Relina," I answered disgusted. Heero nodded.

"Why are you disgusted?" Heero asked.

"That Duo didn't tell Hilde. She really loves him," Jessica answered looking at Heero with curiosity.

"I can't just sit here any longer!" Jessica said sitting up. Heero glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. 

"You're going to hurt yourself," he said simply.

"Thanks," Jessica said sarcastically. She started swinging her legs over she was wincing in pain.

"I didn't think you continue trying after I said that," Heero said. 

"Shows how much you know about me, hun," Jessica said as she tried repeatedly to stand up. 'I like how she's strong, incredible will,' Heero said to himself. Jessica finally stood up and said 

"Tada," she throw one arm up into the air. She lost her balance but before Heero could even touch her, she regained it. 

"Been a gymnast and spy, for many years," she said simply. Jessica looked up at Heero and smiled. Heero reached out for her hand and took the broken one. He lifted it up carefully and examined it. 

"The doctor said it was a hairline fracture should be better soon," Heero said. 

"Good I'm getting sick of it. My ribs?" Jessica asked Heero.

"One is an another hair-line fracture and three other are bruised. I'm really surprised that you are mentally over you know," Heero said still looking at her wrist.

"Well I'm strong," Jessica smiled.

"I've just seen other victims and well it took them a long time," said Heero. Jessica could see the pain in his eyes.

"Heero, who was it?" Jessica asked kindly.

"A long time ago. I had a training partner. She was a girl. We were friends we were only nine, so nothing more then friends. This was before they decided to remove all humanities in me. Well, she was molested by-" Heero stopped and looked at the ground and shook his head. Jessica felt his pain. She always hated hearing about rape and molest. Then again she was rapped. She was rapped. It just really hit Jessica. "One of the mechanics," Heero said shacking his head. "That's what I was told. Then I found out that it was her stepbrother that she was very close too. She was never the same again. She couldn't continue training. When I found out the truth I found that brother and killed him," Jessica fell into Heero chest and started crying.

"I was almost completely rapped Heero, it just hit me. I was always so scarred of it. I feel so- so- rape was one of my worst fears Heero," Jessica looked up at Heero. He was surprised at her sudden change of emotion. Her face was shinning with tears. Heero didn't know what to say. He stroked her head and whispered;

"It's ok now, I'll never let anyone hurt you again,"

"Heero, I hate being like this. It's a shame, but right now (I hate to admit this,) I need a guy's arms that I can trust. Sorry Heero, you just told me a story that I should be confuting you-" 

"No, lets deal with the present," Heero held her tighter around the waist avoiding her ribs. They herd a sudden shout. Duo came running in panting.

"I think she's going to kill me," He said wide-eyed, with his knees bent inward. He was leaning against the door. He looked at Jessica, and stood up and walked over. Jessica cringed a little, Heero held her tighter.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked concerned. Heero glanced at him. Duo understood, he started to leave, when the door came crashing open. There stood Hilde breathing like a winded rhinoceros. She looked ferrous, she walked slowly, and dangerously toward Duo, he was cowering on the spot. Heero couldn't help it, he smiled. Jessica half smiled.

"DUO MAXWELL!!!!" Hilde screamed breathing heavily. "What is your problem-" Hilde stopped and looked at Jessica and Heero. She walked up to Jessica and with a softened face, she asked what was wrong. Duo said a silent pray and started to sneak out the door. When he opened the door, it creaked. Duo cringed. Hilde turned sharply around. Duo laughed nervously and dashed out the door. Hilde ran after him. Jessica rested her head on Heero's chest. 

"You're losing weight, have you been eating?" Jessica asked.

"When you were asleep, it was hard for me to eat, or sleep" Heero answered. 

Heero know that he was going to have to be more watchful over her, without her noticing it.


	7. What happened and just hanging around

A/N I was hyperactive when I wrote the bottom half, sorry! I'm also sorry that this took so long! I had a few kinks to work out! Please review nicely! No flames please!!!!!!! I hope everyone likes this one! J ! Well, don't be too mean, really, don't be mean at all! Ok, so read and review nicely! Love you all!!!!

"When Hilde caught me she pulled me into a kiss. Then she said 'Was that better then _Relina's?_' " 

"What did you say?" Jessica asked Duo urgently. 

"I said 'Yeah baby,' then she punched my in the stomach really hard. That hurt. Then she left and… and put her arm around Quatre," Duo hung his head. Jessica laughed

"Good you disserved it!" Jessica was now out of the hospital and was doing physical therapy every day. Right now, she was talking to Duo in one of the many rooms of the base. Duo made a 'hey face.' Then he thought twice and shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jessica said smiling. "You are so bad! I can't believe you cheated on Hilde and took Relina away from Heero! Then again, then he wouldn't be mine now," Jessica said thoughtfully. Duo sat down next to Jessica.

"Well at that time I didn't think that Hilde really liked me!" Duo said sadly "Seriously," he added as Jessica gave him a questioning look. 

"I guess it was lust rather then love. Relina was feeling neglected from Heero, and I was feeling very neglected from Hilde. I guess I also wanted Hilde to see how important I am to her. Then I found out that I am anyways important in her eyes, so I never told her about Relina like I was going to," Duo explained playing with his hands.

"What happened then with you and Relina?" Jessica asked curiously. 

~Flashback~

"Hey Duo what are you doing here?" Relina asked. Relina was just stepping out of her Heero's room.

"Never mind that, what were you doing in Heero's room?" Duo asked playfully.

"Just checking up with him. He wanted me to leave. He ignores me so much. Well he's Heero. Then again, I thought he got past that phase. Duo you wanna go to get something to eat? Heero didn't want to go with me," Relina asked Duo nodded and followed Relina down the hall into the lobby. Duo was watching her butt for most of the time. 'Wow, why haven't I noticed _that_ before? She's gotten hotter over the years, man!' Duo said to him self.

Relina however was thinking about how cute Duo has gotten to be. 'He looks hot, I never thought of him that way but now… I bet he's looking at my butt, I can feel his gaze. I'll show it off a little more.' Relina thought. At that moment, she dropped her room keys _by accident. _

Duo's big eyes followed her all the way down. Relina walked into an elevator. She held the door for Duo. Duo walked in looking her up and down again. While Relina pretended not to notice. 

"So Relina, you look good today," Duo said looking at her low-cut dress as Relina pressed the button.

Relina smiled to herself' he gets right to the point, while Heero takes two years!'

"Thanks so do you!" Relina said. Normally she would blush and consider that rude, if she was with Heero. Duo walked closer to her and Relina was enjoying the attention. Duo pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about Heero is there something I could do?" Duo whispered into her ear. Relina shivered. 

"You can do this," Relina started kissing his neck. Duo nibbled and kissed her ear. However, the bell rang and the door opened. Duo turned around and pressed the button.

"I decided that we should go to your room and talk," said Duo slyly.

'Talk yeah right.' Relina said to her self 'but I don't mind,' 

Duo continued kissing Relina, this time on the lips. His tongue entered almost immediately. His hands moved down to her butt. His tongue felt around her soft mouth. The bell rang again and they stepped out. They walked to her room. Duo had his arm around her waist. Relina unlocked her door.

"I see you didn't drop your keys this time," Duo said teasingly. Relina blushed a bit this time and smiled. Duo ran and jumped onto the bed. 

"Wow these are comfy!" Duo said laying down. Relina shrugged, ran, and jumped so she was kneeing over Duo. She fell forward and put her hands on the bed so their face was inches from eachother's. Duo pulled her down on top of him. They started kissing and Duo's hands wondered all over her body. Duo through off her shirt and bra. He kissed her tender breasts. Relina moaned in pleasure. Relina started to unbutton duo shirt and with Duo's help pulled it off. Duo pulled Relina down and kissed her passionately. He moved down to her neck. Relina took off his pants but was having difficulty. Relina stood up and pulled off his pants. Duo starred at her breasts instantly coming harder. Relina pulled off her own pants.

Author: The rest is up to the imagination. Out of all that, Duo gave Jessica a simple…

~Back to present

"Stuff," Duo shrugged but he couldn't wipe off his mysterious smile.

"Oh really?" Jessica raised her eyebrows at him.

"Ok, we made-out," Duo admitting leaning back into the chair.

"That was easy, it takes me at least a minute to get it out of Heero," Jessica said smiling at Duo's triumph.

"You shouldn't look that happy! HILDE- HELLO!" Jessica screamed into Duo face.

"I know I was just thinking how smooth I am," Duo said alarmed from Jessica's scream.

"You're such a pimp wannabe!" Jessica shook her head. "You are no pimp! You should be ashamed of your self talking advantage of a girl in distress!" Jessica said angry.

"Hey, Hey don't say it that way!" Duo said raising his eyebrows.

Just then Heero pocked his head into the room and narrowed his eyes. He walked in and glared at Duo.

"I was doing nothing with her! We were talking about Hilde man, I swear!" Duo said standing up and shaking his hands. Heero narrowed his eyes more.

"Heero relax," Jessica said playfully. Jessica walked behind Heero and grabbed his butt, which was unnoticed by Duo, who was still shaking his hands with terror. Heero jumped slightly when she did. Jessica continued walking out of the door. She turned around and smiled at Heero.

"You coming?" Jessica shifted her weight to one leg bending the other slightly. Heero nodded and walked fast out of the room. Duo whipped his hand with an invisible whip.

"Man, you are whipped Heero Yuy! Plus I don't know how long she would of lasting my charm. I did have her going," Duo said superiority. At that, Heero peeked back into the room.

"I herd that!" He said. Duo started shaking his hands again. "I didn't mean it," Duo said. Heero almost smiled and walked out. 'Wow Heero is really lightening up!' Duo thought to himself. 

Jessica pulled Heero into a room a few doors down and closed the door behind her back. Heero turned the other way. Heero felt her hands on his chest that slowly moved down to his manhood. She slowly unzipped his pants, Heero closed his eyes enjoying her body against his, and her hands were they were. Jessica pulled his pants down and stepped around in front of him. Heero opened his eyes. Heero took off her shirt. Jessica pulled off Heero's shirt. Jessica undid her bra and dropped it gracefully on the floor. Heero gulped at the sight of her. He fully took in her body. He started sweating a bit again. Before he was so, worried if he was doing it right, that he didn't have time to really take her in. Jessica smirked mysteriously. Jessica started kissing Heero. They passionately kissed for a while. Heero enjoyed her tongue being inside his mouth and his tongue in her warm mouth. Heero moved his hands all over her body; there is no limit for love. He wanted to caress her body forever; he was obsessed with it. Heero wanted to explore every curve and kiss it. He tried hard not to hurt her wrist witch was bandaged lightly and her ribs with the same amount of bandage. 

Jessica's body started to tingle from Heero's pleasurable hands. She could tell that Heero was enjoying how she was melting into him. Heero was in complete control. Heero started taking off Jessica's pants. He was in control but Jessica could fell him shaking. 'He can get it, but he can't handle it,' Jessica said to her self. Heero touched a soft spot and Jessica moaned loudly. Heero continued kissing her all over her body. Heero slammed Jessica softly against the wall and Jessica put her legs around him. Heero kissed and sucked on her neck. Heero started slipping his hands down Jessica's pants when she said,

"Stop," Jessica yelled.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked looking into her eyes to see that they weren't filled with passion but pain. 

"Did I hurt you?" Heero asked looking for an answer. Jessica shook her head and said

"I'm sorry Heero. No, it's just- it's just too soon. The memories- of- I can't Heero not now," Jessica closed her eyes and shivered. She put her hand protectively over her chest and lower region (although her underwear was still on) Heero nodded her understood. She was raped; she needs time to recover. Jessica started redressing, so did Heero.

Jessica stopped and had a sudden thought.

"Didn't you say you had a mission a while ago?" Jessica asked looking curiously at Heero.

"Yeah, I had Trowa do it for me. That's when you were in the hospital,"

Jessica gazed lovingly at Heero. Jessica walked up to Heero and hugged him. They just stood there for a little while hugging. Heero's hands started the wonder but Jessica pulled away when they did. 

"Heero let's go get something to eat!" Jessica said as she turned around and started walking out the door. Heero followed her and put his arm around her waist.

"So, what did you have in mind to eat? Carrots or toast?" Jessica asked smiling. Duo did not go food shopping so they didn't have any food.

"That's a tuff chose," Heero grunted. They walked into the room and sat down. Quatre was watching the news. 

Quatre turned around to see who was there. The two lovebirds didn't notice him though, for they were whispering and Jessica was giggling. If Quatre's eyes were deceiving him, then Heero was almost giggling too. Quatre blinked and smiled he turned back to the news.

"Hi Quatre," said Jessica just noticing him. Quatre didn't bother to turn around he waved over his shoulder at her.

"Deeply immersed with the NBC, I see," Jessica said jokingly. Quatre chuckled.

"You Gundam pilots! Is that all you watch?!" Jessica said sarcastically disgusted. "TV is an art, you have to watch the right show!" Jessica explained.

"This is our show though. We get on it!" Quatre said still watching the news.

"Imagine that," Heero mumbled. Jessica laughed at Heero and walked over to the fridge. She opened it.

"Hummm… I'll take carrots!" Jessica picked up a bowl, walked over to another couch, and sat on it. She opened the container with relish. She picked up a carrot and bit it hard, she moved her arm away with presentation.

"How come they are already peeled?" Jessica asked with a mouthful of food.

"Duo likes to peel them," Quatre explained. At that, Jessica spit out the carrot bits, grabbed her stomach, and started laughing. She rolled off the couch onto the ground. She was laughing hysterically when Heero stepped over her and took a carrot.

"I don't get it," Quatre said plainly watching the TV still.

"Nether do I," Heero said shacking his head and smiling stupidly at Jessica laughing so hard that she could even make a noise.

"Com on- people- people he- he likes it, get it!" Jessica said in between fast intakes of breath. 

Jessica then took the rest of the carrot and made sure that Heero was watching, then she sucked on it. She licked it and closed her eyes. Heero jerked like he was hiding an erection. Jessica crackled evilly. 

"That's what Duo thinks about when…" Jessica crackled again. Quatre turned around bewildered.

"What?" he asked. Jessica just laughed harder at that.

"DO you have her on laughing gas or something?" Duo asked stepping in the room.

"No she does this on her own," Heero said running in to the bathroom. He slashed cold water on his face took a deep breath and he _calmed down._ He walked back out.

Jessica was looking at Duo trying to suppress laughter.

"Duo, you like," Jessica said mysteriously. She was holding up a carrot and waving it. Duo blushed and tried to cover up.

"Yeah I like to eat carrots," Jessica laughed so hard that Heero was afraid that she was going to pass out, because she wasn't breathing.

"That didn't come out right huh?" Duo said nervously.

"You- you are a sex attict! Does Hilde know about this?" Jessica asked calming down.

"No I'm not!" Duo said defensively. He left the room. Quatre was completely wide-eyed.

"I think you are, is that all you think about! I didn't even think about that!" Quatre said.

"No, I've just hung around _normal _teenagers before. I'm just real," Jessica said back in a mocking tone.

"What do you mean hung around?" Heero asked.

"Nothing Heero-dear," Jessica said flattering her eyelashes fakely. 

"When you hang around normal people for two years you learn more stuff then you want to know!" Jessica explained.

"That's why I'm so good," Jessica said mysteriously. Heero blushed and his eyes widen that she just said that. Jessica was the opposite of a lady.

"Alright, that was more then I wanted to know," said Quatre disgusted turning back around to the TV

"No, I meant, that's why I can tell these things," Jessica smiled at Heero.

"You…you're weird. That's the only way to explain you," Quatre said turning around.

"I know," Jessica shrugged.

"Pass the carrots," Heero asked. Jessica passed them to him and smiled at him. 

"Jessica can I talk you?" Heero asked.

"Sure," Jessica said cheerfully.

Heero lead her into the next room.

"Jessica, I don't know if I forgive you. For lying to me about who you are,"

Disclaimer: Was I thinking that I should put a disclaimer thing! So all the Gundam boys don't belong to me, they belong to the lucky people they do! I think it's Sunrise or something, boy they're lucky! Jessica and those Oz dudes belong to me, but I don't think anyone cares about the Oz dudes! They're just Oz dude one and Oz dude two!


	8. watching porn!!!( Bad boys!)

****

A/N: Ok, on the last one Heero said he doesn't believe her so this is what happens after that! Be nice to me, I'm trying my hardest. Love ya all ;)

"I was just so happy you were alive that I didn't have time to think…," Heero said with his eyes closed. Jessica's eyes where wide with shock.

"Heero, this is so random, how-"

"Jessica, I need some time to think ok," Heero turned around and walked out of the room. 

"Heero!" Jessica called but he didn't answer. No, she thought softly to herself. She didn't know what to say, it was so all of a sudden. Jessica sniffed and looked down. 'This doesn't mean where finished does it? If not then what is _he_ doing? 'Where am _I_ going?' Jessica asked herself. She walked out of the room and down the halls to her room. She sat in there and turned on the radio. She sat on her bed, still in shock and picked up her pillow. She put it on her lap and looked down at it.

"Heero, I love you," She said to it. The pillow obviously didn't answer back. She didn't know what she was doing, talking to pillows and then them not answering, she needed hope. She chucked it across the room. Then she turned into the bed and sobbed for hours.

Heero peeked in to Jessica's room because he heard music. She was tearing and her eyes were closed her head tilted up to the ceiling and had her hands pressed against her heart. She was mouthing the words of the song. It sounded like men's voices talking like they would …never hurt her.

"And I promises you never, will you hurt anymore, I give you my word, I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won." at that verse, her silent tears turned to sobbing. She was crying. Heero looked at her sadly. Why did he have to say that? Look at her, she obviously loves him. 'But that's not the point what if she still… No she loves me too much to lie to me. ' Heero thought

Looking at her Heero started to tear. He wiped them away quickly.

"Every word I saw is true, this I promises you," that was the end of the song. She pressed a button, fell to her knees, and cried. She hide her face in her hands. Heero walked away. He put his hands in his pocket and he heard a voice.

"Hey, budddddddy!" Heero looked up to see Duo standing there holding a bag.

"Guess what I went out to the store and got! Porn! It's to improve your mood!"

Heero snorted. He highly doubted that that would help.

"Come on, you know you wanna watch! We're making it a guys thing!"

"IT already _is_ a guy thing!" Heero retorted.

"No, I mean our guys thing! All the boys are going to watch it!" Duo said putting his hands on his hips.

"Including Wufei?" Heero asked puzzled.

"We had to drag him in, but he's there! All we need is you, the main event!"

"I can't believe you get Trowa and Quatre too! Well, maybe Trowa,"

"I'm good with people!" Duo said excitedly. 

"Whatever, I'll come then," Heero followed Duo to the room with the TV. Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the couch and Wufei was standing against the wall.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Wufei mumbled.

"Me neither!" Trowa said sitting back against the couch.

"Alright!" said Duo popping in the video and pressing play. He ran up to where Quatre was sitting and stole his pillow. Duo lay on the ground with the pillow under his arms, which were folded under his head.

"Ok, Duo I don't mind," Quatre said sarcastically.

" but sense he's _so excited,_ I think it's better that he stays over there" Trowa said to silence Quatre. The movie started. By the next two seconds, all of the boy's mouths were wide open. A half of hour later, there was a loud knock on the door. There stood Jessica. She was scowling as she looked at the TV. Duo jumped up and turned it off. She sucked up her pride and started talking, but Heero could tell she was hurting inside.

"I just came to tell you that Hilde is on her way," Jessica frowned. 

"Hilde?" Duo asked widened.

"We were just uh- " Quatre stuttered.

"She went out to calm down and should be here soon, Duo. So I suggest you throw that stuff out!" Jessica said she turned around quickly and left.

"Heero go after her!" Quatre said.

"No," Heero said looking at the ceiling. He got up and crossed the room stood against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Heero," Quatre said softly.

Jessica was walking quickly down the hall. ' I can't believe him… The nerve. I bet that was Duo's idea!' Jessica was saying to herself. "This base has no intelligent life!" Jessica said angrily. She stopped where she was and was in furious thought. Then in the middle of those thoughts, she smiled. She started laughing. She sat down against the wall and just laughed.

"Those- Gundam pilots, killing machines were watching were watching Porn!" She laughed. "Now I'll put myself back in the girlfriends place," she talking while moving her hands as if she was explaining something to someone. "Wow, now that I'm back in my place, it's not that funny, well, I'm not that mad anymore, but it's not hysterically funny like before. But still, Gundam boys watching porn!" she said starting out laughing again. Jessica knows when she hides her pain everything seems funny. Jessica was still hurting inside. She still couldn't believe that Heero doesn't believe her. Jessica just sat there for what seemed like hours until Hilde walked by.

"Hey Jess!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Jessica said looking up at her. Hilde's smile faded when she saw the look on Jess's face.

"Tell me what's wrong," Hilde said sympathetically.

"Hilde, go on Duo's waiting for you!" Jessica said more happily so she will stop worrying. Hilde smiled and left. 

Hilde's smile made Jessica feel like she's not alone. A couple minutes later Heero came walking toward her. Jessica was surprised, until she released that Hilde probably made him. Heero walked up to her and sat down besides her. They watched the wall, across them like it was a sunset. For a couple minutes, Heero said nothing. If Jessica was not so upset this would have been uncomfortable, but when she's upset she doesn't talk that much. Jessica knew that for Heero not talking was normal. Heero opened his mouth, then closed it as looking for words. Then he decided and started to speak.

"I was saying that, Jess, I can't apologize, it's not something I do, but here." Heero pulled the surprised Jessica into a kiss. It was one of those kisses that you know that will end up passionately. However, they pulled out of it. Heero starred at her hazel eyes. He released that they were actually green with brown around the pupil, the browness looked like a star. He wanted her by his side forever. She was beautiful and a challenge, which he loves to take on. He looked down at the ground. 

"That doesn't mean that I forgive you," Jessica said matter-of-factly.

"No?" Heero asked looking up at her.

"No," Jessica repeated.

Jessica loved Heero more then anything or anyone she had ever loved. His eyes were so kind, but he had to be hard. She released that she is changing that over time. Maybe they're weren't made to be together. Maybe Jessica was just a lesson Heero had to take on to make him the man he will become. Then where does that leave Jessica? She couldn't imagine her life without Heero. And the boys, give her new challenges everyday ones she loves to take on too. No, they'll stay together as long as they can, and nothing can change that, can it? "I'm not going to think about that now," Jessica said to herself. She smiled at Heero's frustration to having to apologize.

"I don't let people get off _this_ easily you should feel lucky," Jessica teased.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Heero said slowly. Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"Now, was that so hard?" she asked. "Let's go back," Jessica said leading the way. Heero caught up and hand in hand, they left. Jessica started thinking again about how they weren't made for each other again.

As they walked in Heero released something. Jessica doesn't have anything to say, and that's unusual, wonder what's wrong now? Heero asked himself.

"Jess?" Heero asked softly. "What's wrong?" He asked stopping."Nothing I was just thinking," Jessica answered turning to Heero. She pulled a smile it was a normal smile but it didn't light up her eyes like her smiles usually do. Heero looked sideways at her.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked still looking straight ahead in the hall.

"You and me," Jessica answered. She had said it like she was drifting off and Heero knew that he wouldn't get anymore out of her. Heero put his arm tightly around her waist and continued walking. Jessica smiled this time it reached her eyes. 'we're meant for each other,' Jessica told herself.

Later that night Heero passed Jessica room while she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and innocent, but Heero knows that once she wakes up, it's a different story. Heero just stood there in the doorway watching her sleep. 

Jessica started to wake up, she didn't know why until she felt someone watching her. Jessica slowly slipped her hand under her pillow for her gun. She heard a familiar, comforting voice before she could reach it. 

"You won't need that," Heero said quietly. Jessica turned around and faced Heero. She held out her arms and Heero walked forward to her to give her a hug. Jessica, taking Heero by surprise pulled him down on the bed next to her.

"Stay please," Jessica begged. Heero nodded. Jessica smiled in return. They laid there starring into eachother's eyes, not moving. Heero had his arm around her back and used to other to prop his head up. Jessica's heart was beating fast. She moved a bit closer to him. Heero pulled her in close so Jessica was right up against his heart, listening to it beat. Heero, of course had normal pulse.

Heero laid there with his girl of his dreams in his arms. He smiled, which was unnoticed by her because her head was in his chest. Heero could feel her heart betting. Never once had he ever been this close to someone in the name of love. He was falling so deeply for her. Heero didn't think that he'd ever get out, of this. That's if he ever wanted to, this was something so good that he wanted it to last forever. Heero reminded himself that nothing lasts forever. Then again, he never has known love before. 

* * *

****

A/N I know they're fight and makeup is short but it's important to have, to show her personality and most importantly their bond and Heero's change. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!! I need some more!!! I deleted some, I'm sorry, to those people!!!!


	9. Trampoline!

A/n Hi! Ok now this is short and sweet. It's just fun! Wufei's going crazy with a girl like Jessica around she bothers him to a breaking point! Why? Cause she won't back off? Maybe? I like this chapter! Ps I know I have grammar mistakes I'm not perfect!

* * *

When Heero awoke Jessica was still in his arms sleeping peacefully. Heero pulled his arm out from under her, which was now asleep. Jessica opened her eyes and smiled at him. Heero smiled back.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Jessica asked smiling. 

"I don't know, I don't cook," Heero said plainly getting up.

"Then how did you survive on your own?" Jessica asked slyly.

"Well, I do just for myself," Heero said tonelessly. Jessica got up and went to brush her teeth and other morning things. Then got out so Heero could do the same.

Then Heero walked over to the bedroom door and held it open.

"Come here," Jessica almost demanded. Heero stood where he was for a second then frowning he obeyed. Jessica stood up on the bed and started jumping. 

"Join me!" she squealed in delight. She jumped from side to side throwing her arms from side to side too. She did silly jumps then held out her hand to Heero. Heero didn't take it just stood up on the bed next to her.

"Oh, so you wanna be that way?" Jessica said teasingly. She jumped right next to Heero making him bounce a little but he still had his eyes closed. He couldn't wipe the smirk of his face though. Jessica put her hands on her hips impatiently. She pushed him, Heero stumbled but didn't change his expression. Jessica sighed and said 

"I was hoping it's come to this!" Heero raised an eyebrow. He had his eyes open long enough to see her in the middle of the air and come crashing down on him knocking him on his back. Jessica smirked.

"Hah!" she said triumphantly. Heero turned her around so he was on top and he whispered "Hah" 

"What was that Heero Yuy? I didn't hear you!" Jessica said mockingly.

"There's somewhere else, we can do this!"

"Heero- you naughty-"

"Shush for once and follow me," Heero said. Jessica shrugged and followed him out the door. They were walking for about five minutes and Jessica couldn't stand it anymore, she'd never gone this long without talking or being patient.

"Heero, where are you taking me?" she asked putting her hands around his waist as if she was softening him up so he'd tell her. 

"Patience is virtue," Heero said plainly.

"Don't through cliches at me Heero!" Jessica said pretending to be cross.

Heero pushed open a door and inside was and trampoline that's it. It was just one big trampoline. The walls, the ceiling, everything. Jessica's eyes widen, this was her dream!

"Heero!" Jessica said breathlessly, she ran past him and started jumping. "Heero, I've been wanting to… My god, this is incredible!" Jessica said admirably. Heero smirked and jumped in.

"Let's see who'd get knocked down first!" Jessica said grinning.

"You're on!" Heero said holding his hands up.

"Alright," Jessica said as she stopped jumping and got into a wrestler starting position-like stance. Heero did the same.

"One, two, three!" Heero said. They both charged at each other. Jessica stepped out of the way at the last minute making Heero fall to his knees. Jessica jumped on top of him.

"That's right Heero get on your knees! Mahahha," she screamed. Heero turned over so his back on her and she was on the floor.

"That was a low and cowardly trick!" Heero said.

"So," Jessica said out of breath because he was squishing her. "Get off," Jessica said. She went to tickle him on his stomach but he didn't laugh.

"No way!" Jessica said "That's unfair!" she said protesting. Heero got an idea he tuned around and just as Jessica was saying, "finally" he started to tickle her. She started screaming and kicking.

"No-no Heero pl-please d-don-t I'm not-t t-t-ick-ickleish," she side in-between hysterical sobs.

"Yeah ok, that's why you're practically crying," Heero said smiling.

Heero stopped breathing heavily from struggling to tickle her and Jessica strained to catch her breath. She stood up quickly and started to walk away but Heero grabbed her feet and she came down he started again. This time Jessica put up a fight. From outside it must of sounded funny with screaming, malicious laughing and hysterical laughing from inside. That's because the door opened and Heero stopped but Jessica was still catching her breath. There stood Wufei.

"I told you Heero, I don't wish to see this," He said with his hands on his hips.

"Then why did you come in?" Jessica asked still gasping for breath. Wufei crossed his arms.

"Cause it could be heard from a mile away!" he said annoyed. "I need to talk to Heero," Wufei glared at Jessica.

"Excuse you!" Jessica said standing up with her hands on her hips. Heero could sense another fight so he nodded to Jessica.

"I'm sorry Heero, I'm not your puppy dog I don't leave on command-"

"Do what your told women!" Wufei shouted. Heero glared at him and he became silent.

"Jessica would you please leave then?" Heero asked politely and bowed and extended his hand to the door. Jessica was more then shocked so she stuttered "Well sense you asked so nicely," she looked down at Heero's face and saw that he was trying to compress a smile. Jessica walking dignified walked around Wufei and closed the door but remained in the room. She was standing on a inch of hard part in front of the door.

"Now, that she's gone. I would like to say that it is unnecessary and disgusting to see a 'perfect' soldier running, amuck with a girl!" Wufei started. Heero would have been highly offended if he was listening, instead he was watching Jessica mock him behind his back.

"I think-" was all Heero herd of the next sentence. Jessica pretended to wipe her noise with her sleeve and pretended to pull up at her crouch. She lipped 'I'm Wufei, I'm a typical raunchy male. I think women belong in the kitchen, CAUSE I'm really scarred of them!' at that last phase she made a horrible face at Wufei's back and Heero was compressing a laugh. He let it out because she continued. Wufei stopped and looked at him.

"I think she corrupted you! She's not even that smart," Jessica dropped her jaw and her eyes went wide making a shocked, insulted face. Heero laughed again. 

"So you agree with me?" Wufei asked smirking.

"no," Heero said turning to Wufei. Jessica gave him a thumbs up sign. Wufei backed up, just sifting his weight so he was right in front of Jessica. Jessica pointed at his pants. And made pulling motions with her hands. Heero closed his eyes and smirked. Jessica took that as a yes. Heero opened his eyes and saw her bend down and inch her hands toward him as he carried on. She had a hold of his pants and pulled quickly but nothing happened. Wufei whipped around and Jessica stood there with the utmost look of shock on her face and the same on his. Heero rolled over laughing. Jessica straighten up and smiled fake nervously.

"You know- I was- DO you glue your pants on?" she asked outraged. Wufei looked highly insulated. However the look on Jessica's face made him smirk.

"No, I don't," he smiled. Jessica was taking aback. 'He's smiling.' She thought. "Where you standing there the whole time?" Wufei asked almost nervously. Jessica saw his nervousness and took it as an advantage. She folded her arms crossly and said,

"I think that was extremely rude! Not smart, Corrupting him! Give me a break!" Jessica said annoyed.

"I was just being serious, I don't really care what you say, but it's- _I_ wouldn't be doing it," Wufei decided.

"Yeah that's _one_ of the many reasons why I like Heero not you," Jessica said melodramatically. She walked over to Heero and pulled him up and left with him. They got three feet away from the door and bursted into hysterical laughing. Jessica looked up and watched Heero laugh, it was satisfying. Heero notice her watching him and he stopped immediately. Then Jessica started laughing again and Heero gave in and laughed with her. 

You know Duo better go food shopping before we stare I'll take him. It'll be Jessica style!

****


	10. Food Shopping part one!

A/N Ok, this is interesting! You have to review please!!!!! When I put my chapters together before I eased all my reviews *hits keyboard to head* stupid stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was a week before Jessica got to see Duo again. Him and Hilde disappeared some where for a week. Heero wasn't too happy that Duo (who stole Relina) is going to the food store with Jessica. Duo however didn't want to come. Therefore, Heero gave in.

Soon as Duo walked into the eating room. Jessica jumped and dragged him by the arm out the door. Hilde watched her bewildered. 

"uh… talk to you later then," Hilde said watching her drag the surprised Duo out the door. Heero smirked and sat on the couch.

"Come on Duo, we are gong to starve if you don't buy food, slacker!" Jessica said dragging Duo to a car. It took the surprised Duo a couple seconds to realize what she said and the minute he processed it he tried to run away.

"No no, Duo you can't get out of it this time!" Jessica said throwing him into the car and locking the doors. Jessica got behind the wheel.

"Ahh, is this safe, you driving and all?" Duo asked.

"What you don't trust me?" Jessica asked innocently.

"No," Duo said plainly.

"I won't kill you yet," Jessica said jokingly stated up the car.

"That's reassuring," Duo said sarcastically.

Jessica told Duo to turn on the radio. He did. Duo started flipping through the channels first a rock station, then a techno station, and then a country station, then he got to a pop station. 

"Stop!" Jessica yelled when she heard the pop song. It had a real good beat. She turned it up. She looked over at Duo as he started rolling down the windows.

"Oh yeah I feel cool with this stuff on the radio," Duo said sarcastically. He changed it to a rap station. Jessica did not mind cause she enjoyed the song they were playing right now. Soon they were signing along (trying). Duo and Jessica were dancing in the car and screaming on top of their lungs, having the time of their lives. 

They entered a town finally still had it blazing, people starred as they passed. Duo started yelling out the windows.

"Hey baby," he said that to an old lady. Jessica smiled and looked out her window nothing on her side except for the store. She turned sharply into the parking lot and parked quickly.

"In a bit of a hurry?" Duo asked her as he got out. 

"First one to the door wins!" Jessica said taking off. Duo ran after her.

"Wins what??" Duo asked catching her by the back of her shirt. Jessica's fingers were a foot away from the door.

"Uhhh… the race!" Jessica answered turning around and bating his hands out of the way. 

"Oh and Jessica try to act civilized," Duo said holding his head high entering the door. Jessica looked at him and just started laughing.

"Same to you," Jessica said.

"I swear you and Heero have been hanging out to much," Duo said shaking his head.

"Come on!" Jessica said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the fruits. Duo just starred at all the selections.

"You've never been to a place like this-"

"No," Duo answered. Jessica picked up a bag and handed to a wide-eyed Duo.

"Hold this. Now, first you inspect them make sure they are good-" Jessica started to pick up a apple.

"Oh, I get it," said Duo taking it from her and taking a bite from it. Jessica starred.

"Tastes good to me!" Duo said putting it in the bag. Jessica blinked then ripped the apple from the bag and through it back.

"EH! You don't do it that way moron! You look it over!" Jessica said grabbing a bunch of apples and looking them over then putting them into the bag. 

"Wait, do we even have money?" Duo asked. Jessica stopped in mid what she was doing. She looked at Duo wide-eyed. Her mouth dropped open.

"Ohh uhh- I was in such I rush to get you- I didn't think," Jessica said looking at Duo's non-shocked face.

"Well, we'll make do," He said simply.

"Duo, how are you going to run out with a cart full of food?" Jessica pointed out.

"Noooo, we'll just get a wallet," Duo said starring out the window at a well-dressed, old man coming out of a Limo.

"Duo, that's-" Jessica started.

"I know I know, but he can afford it," Duo said in an easygoing voice.

"alright! But you do the actual stealing," Jessica said.

"Fine, but then you have to distract him," Duo said simply watching him walk in.

"Fine, how?" Jessica asked. Duo looked at her surprised then looked her up and down and said.

"Use your gifts," He said putting his hands up as if he was going to grab her boobs. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you go around the back," she said putting his hands down.

Duo walked around the display to behind the man looking like he was checking out something.

Jessica shook her pony-tail out and ran her fingers through her hair. She put her hand on one hip, then she walked, like she knew she was hot. She walked swaying her hips and giving her self a little bounce, with one foot in front of the other. She walked passed the man eyeing him up then down then in the eye, then she smirked and brang up her shoulder, like inviting him. 

Duo starred at her, she must do this a lot,' he thought following the man as he followed Jessica. Jessica stopped and waited for the man. She tossed her hair, giving him a smile. She turned around to face him. She was thinking fast about how to distract him. She looked for a table. No, she looked for something. She picked up a box and dropped it. When he was in-front of her, she went to pick it up the man followed. She brang her arms together pushing her breasts together. The man starred.

"So, what's your name?" Jessica asked him.

"Sam," he said still starring. Duo snuck behind him and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Jessica made small talk with the man, while Duo pulled his money out and out the wallet back in his pocket. Jessica looked up at Duo while standing up and gave him a 'help' look. As much as, Duo liked this for black mail. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and said,

"Excuse me. Hunny!" Duo said running up to Jessica and putting his hand over her mouth while he kissed his hand. He did it so the man couldn't see the hand. Duo pulled away. He looked at the man, then he put his arm around Jessica's waist and brought her back to the fruit section. As soon as they there, they starred laughing.

"I can't believe you pulled that off!" Jessica said.

"ME? What about you, you Whore!" Duo said jokingly. Jessica winked at him and said overly acting, "I know, Heero's my day job-"

"No, you blow-"

"Duo!" Jessica said laughing. She hit him on the shoulder. Duo turned around.

"Let's see! Yes I love melons!" Duo said running up to them and Jessica right behind.

Duo groped them and called out Hilde.

"DUO! That's disgusting we eat those!" Jessica said. Duo shrugged and picked them up.

"No! those are- Hilde's," Jessica said taking other ones. Jessica ran over to a shopping cart and brought it to Duo. Duo put it in the cart. They got the rest of the fruit and turned into the next aisle. At the end of the aisle was a section of condoms. Duo stopped and smirked.

"I need some of these," he said proudly.

"For the first time ever," Jessica mumbled. Duo blushed slightly.

"Hilde likes these," duo said picked up ribbed condoms.

"Keep that to your self please," Jessica said tossing her hair. She put it back into a pony-tail.

"What about you, which kind do you like?" Duo asked Jessica looking away from the condoms.

"Well, me and Heero haven't really…" Jessica said looking away. Duo snickered.

"Come on I know for a fact, he got some action and plus knowing you…" Duo said looking back at the condoms. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"We never needed birth control-" Jessica started

"What about other things? I know Heero hasn't done anyone before, but you-"

"I've gotten tested before used to be an OZ procedure," Jessica said looking at Duo's feet

"Oh, but still-" Duo said looking back at the condoms. Jessica started to walk away leaving Duo standing there watching her back. She stopped, turned around, walked back grabbed glow in the dark ones, and started to walk away again. She dropped her condoms into the shopping cart. Then she stopped again turned back around to a smirking Duo and took his condom put them back then placed extra slim ones in his hands. Jessica snickered and left.

"HEY!" Duo shouted he through the extra slim one's down like they were infected and picked up his original ones. Then he ran to catch up with Jessica.

"Very funny, what's your name," Duo said grabbing her ponytail.

"Don't try to forget my name I know you call it out more then you call out 'Hilde'" Jessica said smiling. Duo put his hands on his hips.

"Is that so?' he said sarcastically "Yep, you caught me," he said even more sarcastically.

They stopped dead in front of a sample old lady. 

"Niccccceeeeee," Duo said 

"Hook me up!" Jessica said to the old lady. The old lady squinted at them though her glasses.

"You need a parent," she said shakily. She had a shawl, cane the whole thing. Even had the white hair in a bun.

"Are you bli- we're like 17!" Jessica said with widen eyes.

"I'm almost 18!" Duo added annoyed.

"I won't buy that! Hoodlums!" the old lady said going back to take the treats out of the microwave. Jessica grabbed her own head in frustration.

"Look there's our parents!" Duo said pointing in the opposite direction. The old lady slowly turned her head to look. They took five treats each and ran.

They turned down the aisle.

"Lucky Charms! I like to eat all the marshmallows first!" Jessica said picking up a box. 

That ends part one next Duo and Jessica will disgust cereal characters and other things can't give it all away ;) it'll be cool please review love ya all!!!!!! They continue to torture old man-er lady river.


	11. food shopping part two!

Samples one by one then grab the whole thing and run out

A/N: the next chapter will get more romantic with Heero and Jessica and Hilde and Duo so stayed tuned! 

"That's great," Duo said rolling his eyes picking up a box of Kixs.

"Why can't they just give the rabbit some food!" Duo said shaking his head.

"That's Trixs hun," Jessica said taking the box from him and replacing it with the right box.

"I know that, I was looking at the one on the self," Duo said reassuringly. It was Jessica's turn to roll her eyes at Duo. Duo started picking out cereal and throwing them into the basket.

"And this is another, if Fred and Barney are best friends- then SHARE THE CEREAL!" Duo said throwing his arms into the air. "What is this trying to teach kids?" Duo said angrily.

"To buy their product! Now let's go get some drinks," Jessica said pulling Duo out of the cereal isle and into the next. She quickly grabbed some juice. Then they went over to the dairy section grabbing some yogurt, milk, and cheese. They ended up seeing the old snack woman again. 

They raised their eyebrows at each other and smirked. Duo and Jessica walked up closely to the woman.

"Uh, can I have some?" Duo asked making his voice slightly deeper.

"No, where your parent?" the woman asked slowly. Jessica put her hands on her hips. Duo sighed.

"Right here," Jessica said making her voice mature.

"I don't think so…" said the old lady.

"You're the two girls from before," the woman said fixing her display. Jessica annoyance quickly turned to laughter. Duo's jaw dropped.

"I'M A GUY!" he shouted, which made a couple people near by laugh. Duo gave them a look and they shut up. 

"For that-" Duo said taking a tray of the treats "I'm taking them all!" he said walking away. Jessica still stood there laughing. Duo walked back, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her away. The old lady stuck her finger in her ear and twisted it around.

"I'm sorry Darling what did you say. Some loud noise made me temporally deaf," she said into the air. Then she shrugged when no one answered. She put her hand out to the treats and felt that they weren't there.

"Hey, where'd they go?" 

BACK WITH DUO AND JESSICA

"Duo, I mean Darlene," Jessica said putting potato chips in the cart.

"Shut up bitch," Duo said sulkily. Jessica brushed a strand of her chestnut hair away from her ear.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" she said looking at the ceiling. 

"I said 'bitch'" Duo said raising his voice.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Jessica said narrowing her eyes at him.

She lunged at him without warning knocking him to the ground. Duo picked her up around the waist and through her off him.

"Come on let's get serious, we have a lotta shopping to do!" Duo complained.

"Fine, only because I know that you know you'll lose," Jessica muttered.

"I herd that!" Duo said looking over his shoulder at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

"I know," 

"I don't think that. You just have to say that to get the last word and to _'show' _that you're in charge! You are so fucking stubborn!" Duo snorted.

"so," Jessica said walking past him into the next isle. Duo rolled his eyes at her back. 

They entered the snack isle. A near-by-fat women was reading to label of some type of sugar cookies. 

"Why are you reading if you know, you're obviously going to eat it," Duo said to the women. The women looked at him shocked; Jessica stomped on Duo's foot. Then the woman shrugged and grabbed three boxes and put them in her cart.

"Shit you're going to put everyone into depression here huh?!" Jessica said grabbing a couple snacks. Duo shrugged.

"Let's get meat," 

"No we don't have enough money!" Jessica said counting it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo screamed and he looked like he was ready to faint.

"I was joking so clam down," Jessica chuckled.

After getting meat, they paid for their food and left. They got in the car looked at each other and got out. They ran back in with smiles on their faces. They ran over to the old, snack woman and skidded to a halt. They grabbed everything on the table except for the microwave and ran out laughing. They ran into the car, Jessica looked into the rear view mirror and saw a couple people running after them. They pulled out and zoomed away laughing. 

"Well that was satisfying!" Duo said sighing. Jessica giggled.

Duo turned to her and said "I just remembered, you know you can't really use the glow in the dark condoms right?" 

Jessica nodded "I thought you know that I know, I was going to play a joke on Heero. When you weren't looking I put them back and grabbed normal ones," 

"Oh, what size is Heero?" Duo asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know," Jessica said getting annoyed.

"Yeah you do you brought them!" Duo pointed out smirking wider.

"None of your business!" Jessica said running her fingers though her hair. 

"Come on you wanna tell me!" 

"No, I really don't,"

"Why is it small?"

"Ha! No it's probably bigger then yours!"

"Ya right, then he wouldn't be able to where those tight pants all the time!"

"Whatever, don't ask stupid questions,"

They finally got back. Quatre came out to help them but Duo left them to do all the work.

"Stupid, fucking, Maxwell" Jessica muttered.

"It's not lady-like to curse," Quatre said picking up a couple bags.

Jessica glared daggers at him.

"It's not lady-like to do a lot of things I do, do I care, not really," Jessica said grabbing bags and leading the way in. They finally got to the eating room and dumped it onto the counter. Heero walked in.

"I saw Maxwell running and I figured you were back, what'd you do to him?" Heero asked walking up to Jessica.

"Nothing, he just doesn't want to help with anything," Jessica said annoyed.

Heero smirked and kissed her to make her feel better.

"Thanks but I'm still mad at Maxwell," Jessica said kissing Heero again.

"Sense when do you call him Maxwell?" Heero asked.

"Sense now," Jessica answered. "There's more in the car," said Jessica following Quatre. Heero put his arm around her and walked out to the car with her.

"How did you pay for it I saw that you didn't take the money," Heero smirked.

"don't ask," Jessica said rolling her eyes at the memory.

Heero narrowed his eyes, "What'd you do?"

"What are you suggesting I was prostitute for a day?" Jessica asked slightly annoyed. Quatre turned around sharply with his eyes huge.

"No," Heero said shocked.

"Oh," Jessica said with a nervous laugh.

"I know Duo and so I was wondering…" Heero said looking at Quatre.

"I mean Duo's done some stupid things, the one I'm thinking of Trowa and Quatre were involved too," Heero said raising his eyebrows at Quatre.

"I said I was sorry a million times," Quatre said flushing.

"I know and it was annoying-"

"Wait a second what did you guys get like bored in a spaceship and decided to get freaking with each other?" Jessica said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"No!" Heero said surprised and Quatre said disgusted.

"Oh, to bad," Jessica mumbled.

"No, they played a trick on me to get an answer out of me," Heero said looking over at Jessica.

"You've gotta easier to get an answer out of, just a little-"

"Don't finish that sentence please," Quatre said opening the door to the outside. They grabbed the last of the bags and walked inside.

"Quatre you are so conservative it's funny, like when I walked around in the towel last week to get my bra out of the couch-"

"Yeah I don't know what was worst knowing that you and Heero were doing it on the couch we sit on, or you walking around in a towel with guys you barely know, and then pulling your bra out not tying to even hide it!"

"I don't care," Jessica shrugged "I was wearing _something _wasn't I?" Heero snorted. "Plus I think she knows us pretty well,"

"Yeah," Jessica agreed with Heero.

"That's a first, you agreeing with anybody," Heero said smirking at her knowing it will get her heated.

"No, I agree with people all the time Heero! What are you talking about!" Jessica retorted.

"Sure," Heero said.

"it's true!" Jessica said. Quatre shook his head and smiled.

"Heero, you haven't changed in your taste in stubborn women," Quatre smiled.

****


	12. We're back!

Samples one by one then grab the whole thing and run out

"That's great," Duo said rolling his eyes picking up a box of Kixs.

"Why can't they just give the rabbit some food!" Duo said shaking his head.

"That's Trixs hun," Jessica said taking the box from him and replacing it with the right box.

"I know that, I was looking at the one on the self," Duo said reassuringly. It was Jessica's turn to roll her eyes at Duo. Duo started picking out cereal and throwing them into the basket.

"And this is another, if Fred and Barney are best friends- then SHARE THE CEREAL!" Duo said throwing his arms into the air. "What is this trying to teach kids?" Duo said angrily.

"To buy their product! Now let's go get some drinks," Jessica said pulling Duo out of the cereal isle and into the next. She quickly grabbed some juice. Then they went over to the dairy section grabbing some yogurt, milk, and cheese. They ended up seeing the old snack woman again. 

They raised their eyebrows at each other and smirked. Duo and Jessica walked up closely to the woman.

"Uh, can I have some?" Duo asked making his voice slightly deeper.

"No, where your parent?" the woman asked slowly. Jessica put her hands on her hips. Duo sighed.

"Right here," Jessica said making her voice mature.

"I don't think so…" said the old lady.

"You're the two girls from before," the woman said fixing her display. Jessica annoyance quickly turned into laughter. Duo's jaw dropped.

"I'M A GUY!" he shouted, which made a couple people near by laugh. Duo gave them a look and they shut up. 

"For that-" Duo said taking a tray of the treats "I'm taking them all!" he said walking away. Jessica still stood there laughing. Duo walked back, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her away. The old lady stuck her finger in her ear and twisted it around.

"I'm sorry Darling what did you say. Some loud noise made me temporally deaf," she said into the air. Then she shrugged when no one answered. She put her hand out to the treats and felt that they weren't there.

"Hey, where'd they go?" 

BACK WITH DUO AND JESSICA

"Duo, I mean Darlene," Jessica said putting potato chips in the cart.

"Shut up bitch," Duo said sulkily. Jessica brushed a strand of her chestnut hair away from her ear.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" she asked looking at the ceiling. 

"I said 'bitch'" Duo said raising his voice.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Jessica said narrowing her eyes at him.

She lunged at him without warning knocking him to the ground. Duo picked her up around the waist and through her off him.

"Come on let's get serious, we have a lotta shopping to do!" Duo complained.

"Fine, only because you know you'll lose," Jessica muttered.

"I herd that!" Duo said looking over his shoulder at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

"I know," 

"I don't think I'll lose! You just have to say that to get the last word and to _'show'( really make believe) that you've got leverage! You are so fucking stubborn!" Duo snorted._

"so, and I'm not preten-" Jessica said walking past him into the next isle.

"Shut up!"Duo rolled his eyes at her back. Jessica pretended she didn't here him.

They entered the snack isle. A near-by-fat women was reading to label of some type of sugar cookies. 

"Why are you reading if you know, you're obviously going to eat it," Duo said to the women. The women looked at him shocked; Jessica stomped on Duo's foot. Then the woman shrugged and grabbed three boxes and put them in her cart.

"Shit, you're going to put everyone into depression here huh?!" Jessica said grabbing a couple snacks. Duo shrugged.

"Let's get meat," 

"No we don't have enough money!" Jessica said counting it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo screamed and he looked like he was ready to faint.

"I was joking so clam down," Jessica chuckled.

After getting meat, they paid for their food and left. They got in the car looked at each other and got out. They ran back in with smiles on their faces. They ran over to the old, snack woman and skidded to a halt. They grabbed everything on the table except for the microwave and ran out laughing. They ran into the car, Jessica looked into the rear view mirror and saw a couple people running after them. They pulled out and zoomed away laughing. 

"Well that was satisfying!" Duo said sighing. Jessica giggled.

Duo turned to her and said"I just remembered, you know you can't really use the glow in the dark condoms right?" 

Jessica nodded "I thought you know that I know, I was going to play a joke on Heero. When you weren't looking I put them back and grabbed normal ones," 

"Oh, what size is Heero?" Duo asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know," Jessica said getting annoyed.

"Yeah you do, you bought them!" Duo pointed out smirking wider.

"None of your business!" Jessica said running her fingers though her hair. 

"Come on you wanna tell me!" 

"No, I really don't,"

"Why is it small?"

"Ha! No it's probably bigger then yours!"

"Ya right, then he wouldn't be able to where those tight pants all the time!"

"Whatever, don't ask stupid questions,"

"Stupid my ass, you just don't wanna be wro-"

"Yes, you are a stupid ass"

"That's not what I said Jess!"

"Ok, sure but you are,"

"No, you're mad that I have a bigger dick then Heero's!"

"Your dick is so small that you get depressed every time you go to the bathroom and look down!"

"That was as dumb as those your momma jokes!"

"Yeah, maybe your jokes!"  
"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

They finally got back. Quatre came out to help them but Duo left them to do all the work.

"Stupid, fucking, Maxwell" Jessica muttered.

"It's not lady-like to curse," Quatre said picking up a couple bags.

Jessica glared daggers at him.

"It's not lady-like to do a lot of things I do, do I care, not really," Jessica said grabbing bags and leading the way in. They finally got to the eating room and dumped it onto the counter. Heero walked in.

"I saw Maxwell running and I figured you were back, what'd you do to him?" Heero asked walking up to Jessica.

"Nothing, he just doesn't want to help with anything," Jessica said annoyed.

Heero smirked and kissed her to make her feel better.

"Thanks but I'm still mad at Maxwell," Jessica said kissing Heero again.

"Sense when do you call him Maxwell?" Heero asked.

"Sense now," Jessica answered. "There's more in the car," said Jessica following Quatre. Heero put his arm around her and walked out to the car with her.

"How did you pay for it I saw that you didn't take the money," Heero smirked.

"don't ask," Jessica said rolling her eyes at the memory.

Heero narrowed his eyes, "What'd you do?"

"What, are you suggesting I was prostitute for a day?" Jessica asked slightly annoyed. Quatre turned around sharply with his eyes huge.

"No," Heero said shocked.

"Oh," Jessica said with a nervous laugh.

"I know Duo and so I was wondering…" Heero said looking at Quatre.

"I mean Duo's done some stupid things, the one I'm thinking of Trowa and Quatre were involved too," Heero said raising his eyebrows at Quatre.

"I said I was sorry a million times," Quatre said flushing.

"I know and it was annoying-"

"Wait a second what did you guys get like bored in a spaceship and decided to get freaking with each other?" Jessica said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"No!" Heero said surprised and Quatre said disgusted.

"Oh, to bad," Jessica mumbled.

"No, they played a trick on me to get an answer out of me," Heero said looking over at Jessica.

"You've gotta easier to get an answer out of, just a little-"

"Don't finish that sentence please," Quatre said opening the door to the outside. They grabbed the last of the bags and walked inside.

"Quatre you are so conservative it's funny, like when I walked around in the towel last week to get my bra out of the couch-"

"Yeah I don't know what was worst knowing that you and Heero were doing it on the couch we sit on, or you walking around in a towel with guys you barely know, and then pulling your bra out not tying to even hide it!"

"I don't care," Jessica shrugged "I was wearing _something wasn't I?" _

Heero snorted. "Plus I think she knows us pretty well,"

"Yeah," Jessica agreed with Heero.

"That's a first, you agreeing with anybody," Heero said smirking at her knowing it will get her heated.

"No, I agree with people all the time Heero! What are you talking about!" Jessica retorted.

"Sure," Heero said. "Just like now!" he said sarcastically.

"It's true! I don't always disagree!" Jessica said. Quatre shook his head and smiled.

"Heero, you haven't changed in your taste of stubborn women," Quatre smiled.

"What come on Quatre how many girls _has_ Heero had?" Jessica said teasingly.

"Not more then you," Heero said turning around the insult. Jessica opened her mouth. Looked at Heero insulted then quickly said.

"Yeah, what I said," Jessica said pretending Heero didn't get her.

"The question is how many girls Quatre has had!" Heero said glancing over at Quatre. Quatre blushed and walked a little faster.

"Well not that…" he mumbled barely audible.

"Yeah Qat spill it!" Jessica said.

"None, that's what!" Said Duo. The group looked up at Duo who looked worried he walked over to Heero and pulled him aside.

"Heero Relina's here!" Duo whispered to Heero. Heero's eyes widen.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked curiously.

That's the end of part one!


	13. Which one????

A/N ok tell me what you think! This is the chapter one of part two 

Heero looked at Duo.

"Where?" Heero said quickly.

"She's with Wufei, Hilde and Trowa right now. And Hilde and Trowa are trying to talk her out of seeing you. But you know Relena," Duo whispered to Heero. Heero nodded and ran ahead.

"Uh..." Jessica said to Duo waiting for an explanation. Duo didn't say anything but leaned over to whisper to Quatre and Quatre looked extremely worried.

"That's it!" Jessica said. She took off running. Duo quickly grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Uh tell me about oz," Duo said thinking quickly. 'That was stupid' Duo thought after it came out of his mouth.

"Why? Are they there?" Jessica said angrily. "Heero!" 

"No-"

"Duo you can't stop me!" Jessica yelled trying to wiggle free.

"No Jessica," Duo said. She wasn't going to stop struggling so Duo took out his gun and aimed it at her head.

"I don't care!" Jessica said. "Try to shot me!" 

Duo hesitated. Jessica ran toward where Heero took off.

"NO!" Duo shouted. Shooting right behind her feet. She didn't stop of even turn around. Duo ran after her. Catching her around the waist. He turned her around and grabbing her arms.

"Listen! LISTEN TO ME!" Duo said slightly shaking her. Jessica looked at Duo wide-eyed. 'No' she thought. Fear was in her eyes, it made Duo sick of Oz who hurt her "Your making this harder and more dramatic then it is!" Duo said softer. Quatre put his hand on Duo's shoulder. 

"Jessica Oz is not here, Duo, stop," He said calmly. He showed both of them into a room. Duo had to drag Jessica.

"Jessica you don't have to tell us anything about Oz," Quatre said.

"You're just distracting me," she said angrily standing up even though right now, deep down she was scarred of Duo, and Quatre but she stood her ground. "Heero's in trouble isn't he?!" Jessica said calmly but passionately. 

"Not mortally," Duo snickered. Quatre glared at him.

"Sorry when I'm nervous I make jokes k!" Duo said covering up. Duo really didn't think this was a big deal Heero would just blow Relena off, sure feeling would be hurt but things happen.

"Then what's up?" Jessica said angrily at Duo.

"Heero will tell you," Quatre said.

"Let's kill time!" Duo said sitting down and leaning back looking at Jessica to answer his question.

"No, I rather not talk about it," Jessica said shivering.

"That bad?" Duo asked. "I thought it wasn't-"

"Not all of Oz but when you take in a war orphan, girl, into training other then a soldier-"

"Jessica you don't have to go on," Quatre said quickly.

"Did you tell Heero?" Duo asked.

"No," Jessica said. "I didn't want to dwell in the past,"

"Tell him before you tell us," Duo said closing his eyes.

For a split second Jessica hated Duo she hated how he took this easily. He had no idea of what they did to her. How strong she had to be to get over it or even survive it. One girl lost her sanity. Jessica had to keep hers for her younger brother, she couldn't let him know what was going on, he eventually…. Her instructor committed suicide, and she was the last person, the last person who could protect her from the men… Then Jessica sighed. 'he doesn't know, so don't hate him, plus he probably had it bad too' She smiled at Duo.

Quatre who was slightly physic, felt her pain. He turned away and wiped a tear away. His heart, the pain, it hurt so much. Quatre quickly sat on the floor. He held his heart.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked Quatre. Quatre turned around to smile at her.

"Yeah just itchy,"

Meanwhile with Relena and Heero.

"Ya, so we'll leave," Hilde said following Wufei and Trowa out.

"Heero," Relena said reaching for his face. Heero know he couldn't let her touch him. He might fall in love again. Something was missing when she left and Heero was happy with Jessica but something was missing and now Relina's here and Jessica isn't, something else is missing. Neither of them filled each other's spot in his heart. Heero pulled away from her hand.

"Heero let me touch you," Relena said pulling in to kiss his forehead.

"No," Heero said. Relena looked hurt, but she understood.

"Heero I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of left you, or went with Duo," Relena said. Heero's heart stung for a second, remembering how his best friend betrayed him. He knew it was ancient history so he didn't want to bring it up. Plus he was slightly happy to see Duo when he came back. Without him he wouldn't of meet Jessica. That was before he learned she was a spy. Hnnn who to go with?

"It's ok Relena," Heero said standing up and turning around.

"No it's not, Heero I want you to kiss me again, like you did after you saved me form Chris," Relena said. Relena missed Heero so much. She hasn't been eating very well either and her brother noticed that too. Heero was too much to her, to be ashamed to go back to him.

"No Relena, I can't…" Heero said. Heero wanted to kiss her deep down inside and he was trying to compress it.

"I understand, do you need more time?" Relena asked. It hurt her so bad knowing that she hurt him this bad.

"No," Heero said. This took Relena by surprise.

"You don't trust me anymore do you?" Relena asked misty eyed. She tucked her honey blond hair behind her ear.

"No I trust you, we just can't be together," Heero said. Heero was trying so hard not to just kiss her maybe even make out with her, the urges was just too much 'no' he thought.

"Then what is it?" Relena asked.

"Is it so hard to believe I found someone else?" Heero asked slightly annoyed.

"No. Not really. Not really that hard," Relena said not believing what she said.

"You're lying that's not like you," Heero said.

"To get you back-" She said too much and she knew it. Heero turned around and kicked her out.

"Please Relena" He said opening the door for her. Relena got up and left. As she walked down the hall she could hear laughter. She paused.

"Yeah Wufei, come on your losing!"

It was a girl's voice. Relena resisted temptation and kept walking. She could never play like that, with the boys, she wasn't any fun. She thought to her self. "I'm a boring prude!' Tears formed in her eyes. She left.

Heero followed the laughter and shouts. They were playing a game of strip poker. Hilde, Wufei and Trowa was in there now, Hilde had no shoes on. Wufei had bare feet and no shirt. Duo had no shirt, Trowa had no shoes, Quatre wasn't playing and Jessica had nothing off, to Heero's relief.

"Hey come one!" Duo said as he took off his shoes.

"Ha!" Jessica said triumphantly.

"Come on you had to be cheating, you and Maxwell were here together. They have to be rigged," Wufei said annoyed.

"Nope, member I'm a spy I speak all languages and play all games and-"

"To bad you still can't kick our butts!" Duo said.

"So," Jessica admitted the room went silent.

"Wow did I hear correctly?"

"Yeah you did,"

"Shut up guys! I can admit defeat,"

"No you can't," Heero said. Everyone turned to look at him. Duo checked to see if any clothing was out of place. Quatre read his face, Wufei and Trowa raised their eyebrows at him. Jessica smiled at him.

"Hey big daddy! Come play poker!" she said jokingly. Heero shrugged and joined in. 

"Big daddy?" Hilde giggled. 

"That started in the car," Duo joked.

"No really I just made-"

"That's great," Duo interrupted.

"Whatever you say chief!" Jessica said smiling at Duo. 

"K cracker!" Duo retorted back. For the rest of the time Duo, Hilde and Jessica called each other and Heero, 'big daddy, chief and cracker.'

By the end of the night all of them where in their underwear, Trowa had pink boxers which he never herd the end of. Hilde had material bra yellow with flying pigs and matching panties. They where saying 'when pigs fly Duo will get those off' But Hilde and Duo had to disagree. Jessica had just material purple bra and matching panties. Duo was hopingher bra was patted so he could make fun of her. So he was disappointed, but not really. Even Quatre decided to join in he had black silk boxers on and tried hard not to look atHilde, Jessica or Trowa…and Wufei and Duo where naked but they used pillows. 

"Ok, let's stop cause if Duo or Wufei lose, those pillows are going off and I don't want any nightmares," Trowa joked.

"You chiefs are really fun once you kick back! This was fun maybe again sometime!" Jessica said. Putting on her clothes.

"Lets play the drinking game next time big daddy's!" Hilde said.

"YEAH chiefs!" said Duo. "Defiantly crackers!" said Jessica. 

"Shut up," Said Wufei. Heero put his clothes on. AS they left together they could hear Duo and Hilde making up new names to call each other and Wufei.

"Hey come to think of it you guys aren't _big daddys_!" Came a gloating Hilde's voice. Then a muffled scream was herd, and thrashing around.

"You couldn't handle me! You're to used to Maxwell peanut sized-" said Wufei

"Shut up I've seen yours!"

"No you haven't,"

"Uh right….. Hilde let's go, now!"

"They will never stop will they?" Jessica smiled looking up at Heero. Her smile disappeared when she saw that he was frowning and deep in thought.


End file.
